Возвращение домой
by natoth
Summary: 1685 год, декабрь-январь. Питер Блад, устав от наемнической жизни, решает вернуться на родину, в Ирландию, чтобы посвятить себя карьере врача... Приквел к роману Р. Сабатини "Одиссея капитана Блада".
1. Трактир Тихая гавань

**Название:** Возвращение домой

 **Автор:** natoth

 **Беты:** soulofrain13, momond

 **Канон** : Р. Сабатини «Одиссея капитана Блада»

 **Размер:** макси, 50069 слов

 **Персонажи:** Питер Блад, Джереми Питт, Марго (ОЖП), лорд Гилдой и мн. др.

 **Категория:** джен, гет

 **Жанр:** приключения, экшен, драма

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Краткое содержание:**

1685 год, декабрь-январь

Питер Блад, устав от наемнической жизни, решает вернуться на родину, в Ирландию, чтобы посвятить себя карьере врача...

 **Предупреждения:** ОЖП и ОМП, немного вольное обращение с историческими персонажами и фактами, пробелы в матчасти автор пытался заполнить тем, что нашептывала ему интуиция.

 **Примечания:** хронологически данное произведение является приквелом к романам Сабатини. Также оно связано с циклом «Королева Марго».

 **От автора:** выражаю огромную благодарность всем моим читателям и комментаторам из сообщества Сабатини на дайри! Если бы не вы, я бы не смогла написать так много!

Также огромное спасибо всем тем, кто участвовал в дискуссиях на форуме сайта любителей Сабатини!

* * *

 **1\. Трактир «Тихая гавань»**

 _Начало января 1685 года…_

Дальний берег Луары был скрыт пеленой дождя. Зимнее небо почти касалось серой воды — так низко висели тяжелые тучи. Порывистый северо-западный ветер гнал их на юг, и, проходя мимо, они роняли противную морось на крыши домов и палубы кораблей, стоявших на якоре в порту города Нант.

Питер Блад зябко поежился, закутавшись в промокший плащ, и остановил коня на вершине холма, откуда открывался вид на берег. Он провел в седле большую часть дня, стремясь достигнуть города до наступления темноты. Возможно, всё получилось бы так, как он и рассчитывал, если бы не случайность — сущий пустяк, но из тех, что неизменно портят все планы, — примерно в миле от Нанта его конь, оступившись, потерял подкову. Блад даже видел, как она, сверкнув, отлетела на обочину дороги и утонула в жидкой грязи. В результате этого весь остаток пути он проделал неторопливым шагом под проливным дождем, который только сейчас перешел в морось.

Конь переступил с ноги на ногу, выдохнув облачко пара. До начала их путешествия он был гнедым, но сейчас, заляпанный дорожной грязью, стал равномерного бурого цвета. Впрочем, как и его всадник.

Блад поправил широкополую шляпу, стряхнув с нее дождевую воду, и принялся рассматривать корабли, стоявшие на якоре возле берега. Если бы не собачья погода, он бы подумал о путешествии до морского порта, Сен-Назера, куда, как он знал, заходили суда с более глубокой осадкой. Но раз уж он добрался сюда, надо попытать удачу. В конце концов, его вполне устроит небольшая шхуна, главное, чтобы она доставила его в Дублин.

Большая часть кораблей, которые он увидел, уже приготовилась к зимовке: со спущенными реями и убранными стеньгами, они уныло покачивались на якоре, похожие на призраки в медленно ползущем влажном тумане. Еще несколько судов Блад отмел сразу, полагая, что если они и выйдут в море, то совсем в другом направлении.

Навигационный сезон уже заканчивался, и надо было торопиться.

Его внимательные глаза продолжали изучать корабли.

Внутренний голос принялся корить его за то, что он приехал в Нант, проделав утомительный путь, вместо того, чтобы направиться в Кале, где шанс найти попутный корабль до Ирландии был гораздо выше. Но Блад знал, что иногда надо отступать от холодной логики и верить интуиции. Поэтому решил приехать именно сюда.

Точнее, вернуться.

Сколько же он тут не был? Два года? Три?

Он заметил, что на одной из шхун, стоявших у причала, поднят сигнальный флаг, означавший скорое отплытие. Более пристальное изучение вселило в его сердце надежду. На флагштоке ладного двухмачтового суденышка реял английский вымпел.

Уже два удачных совпадения.

Блад тронул лошадь, направив вниз по размокшей дороге, надеясь на то, что Фортуна будет милостива к нему и в третий раз. Ну, а если этого не случится... он надеялся, что содержимого его кошелька хватит для того, чтобы склонить весы госпожи Удачи на свою сторону.

В последнее время, правда, Фортуна предпочитала поманить его издали, чтобы в самый последний момент отвернуться.

Конь старательно месил ногами грязь, которая покрывала некогда вымощенную булыжником дорогу толстым слоем.

Цок-цок-цок-шлеп _._

Уже полгода Блад чувствовал себя примерно таким же конем, внезапно лишившимся подковы.

Есть более точное выражение: быть выбитым из седла.

Возможно, в этом был виноват установившийся в Европе шаткий мир, а может, он просто устал. От всего.

Конь поскользнулся и дернулся, пытаясь восстановить равновесие.

Блад поморщился, почувствовав, как снова стрельнуло в плече. Эта тряская дорога не пройдет для него даром. Он знал, что к вечеру старая рана проявит себя в полной мере, лишив его сна и покоя. За два часа передвижения шагом Блад основательно замерз на пронизывающем ветру, и намокший плащ уже не спасал.

Он бывал в Нанте в разное время года. Но никогда еще город не казался ему таким неприветливым, как сейчас, в этот сумрачный январский день.

Что ж, в этом есть своя польза. Не так жалко будет его покидать.

О том, как встретит его родной город, он старался не думать.

Правая рука наливалась свинцовой тяжестью, и Блад переложил скользкий повод в левую, придержав коня. Еще раз внимательно посмотрел на шхуну. Прочитал название, аккуратно выведенное на кормовом подзоре: «Рози-Энн». Задумчиво улыбнулся.

«Третье совпадение? Корабль, носящий имя моей матери, просто обязан идти в Дублин. О, госпожа Удача, будь снисходительна к твоему слуге. Хотя бы сегодня» _._

В порту не было такого оживления, как осенью или весной, но он заметил, что возле соседнего судна столпились люди, таща на себе свой нехитрый скарб. Перед тем как подняться по сходням, каждый пассажир останавливался несколькими солдатами, которые некоторое время разговаривали с ним, а потом довольно бесцеремонно обыскивали его вещи.

Блад несколько мгновений созерцал эту погрузку, нахмурив брови. Потом вспомнил об изменениях в политике по отношению к гугенотам, которые начал вводить сиятельный король Франции Луи ХIV, в результате чего гугеноты начали поспешно покидать эту негостеприимную страну, пускаясь на самые невероятные ухищрения ради того, чтобы сбежать подальше от преследований.

Блад, хоть и был католиком, но тоже чувствовал, что эта земля пытается от него избавиться. Выпроваживает прочь, предварительно стараясь как следует искалечить.

Особенно сейчас, когда его шпага здесь ни к чему...

А на что он рассчитывал? Наемник без роду и племени, имя которому — легион. В любом случае, у него есть шанс уйти на взлете, не дожидаясь падения. Вот почему он должен добраться до Ирландии именно сейчас, несмотря на то, что навигация почти прекратилась до следующего сезона. Пока еще есть силы, решимость... и деньги.

Блад нащупал кошелек во внутреннем кармане, а потом поднял голову, чтобы окликнуть вахтенного матроса, появившегося на палубе шхуны.

— Эй, приятель! Куда идет ваше судно?

Господи, как давно он не говорил по-английски. Ему показалось, что он произнес каждое слово с жутким акцентом. Вот что значит десять лет скитаний на чужбине...

Матрос бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, прежде чем ответить.

— В Бристоль, сударь.

Блад вздохнул, но решил не отступать. В конце концов, всегда можно договориться об изменении курса... особенно если в качестве аргументов — золотые луидоры.

— Могу ли я поговорить с вашим шкипером? — крикнул он снова.

Конь принялся копать мостовую, нетерпеливо фыркая.

— Он еще на берегу, — отозвался вахтенный. — Можете поспрашивать в «Ягненке».

Блад поблагодарил его и, развернув коня, отправился на поиски вышеуказанной таверны. Он знал это место, хотя, когда бывал в Нанте, предпочитал заглядывать в другие заведения.

* * *

Только спрыгнув с лошади, он осознал, насколько одеревенело его тело после целого дня, проведенного в седле. Кинув повод подбежавшему мальчишке-коноводу, Блад попросил накрыть коня теплой попоной, но не расседлывать.

— И дай ему побольше сена, — добавил он, кинув медную монетку.

Мальчуган просветлел лицом, поймав ее на лету, и поспешил заняться конем.

Блад, разминая затекшие и замерзшие ноги, вошел в таверну, внимательно разглядывая ее посетителей. Их было немного, опять же, из-за окончания сезона навигации.

Он прислушивался некоторое время к певучей французской речи, которую иногда заглушал гортанный голландский говор. Потом повернулся, уловив английские слова.

За столом сидело двое мужчин, одетых добротно и просто, так, как обычно одевались английские торговые моряки. Один из них, чуть постарше, рыжий веснушчатый малый, рослый и широкоплечий, неторопливо беседовал с молодым белокурым парнем, который с аппетитом поглощал солидный кусок мяса, запивая его элем.

Блад решил обратиться к рыжему.

— Добрый день, сэр! — поздоровался он, коснувшись рукой своей шляпы. — Полагаю, я имею честь обращаться к шкиперу «Рози-Энн», что стоит у четвертого причала?

Рыжий посмотрел на него, усмехнувшись, а потом указал на своего товарища.

— Вот шкипер. А я его помощник.

Блад не смог скрыть своего удивления. Редко когда встретишь столь юного командира корабля. Судя по выражению лиц обоих англичан, он был далеко не первым, кто совершал такую ошибку. Блад попытался сгладить возникшую неловкую паузу.

— Мистер...

— Питт, к вашим услугам, — ответил белокурый парень, на мгновение перестав жевать. — Я — шкипер «Рози-Энн». У вас ко мне какое-то дело?

Блад кивнул и уселся напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения. Он коротко изложил свою просьбу.

Англичане выслушали его со скучными лицами.

— Боюсь, мы будем вынуждены отказаться от вашего предложения, сэр, — ответил Питт. — Во-первых, мой корабль не идет в Дублин. Во-вторых, у нас нет места для еще одного пассажира.

— Позвольте не согласиться со вторым пунктом, — перебил его Блад. — Не думаю, что я займу так много места.

Он улыбнулся.

— А в-третьих, сэр, — продолжал молодой человек прежним ровным тоном. — Даже если бы мы согласились пойти в Дублин, я сомневаюсь, что в это время года нам удастся туда попасть. Мы и так запоздали, и не хотелось бы угодить в зимний шторм в Ирландском море.

— Даже если пассажир готов щедро заплатить? — поинтересовался Блад.

Рыжий помощник и шкипер переглянулись...

— Насколько щедро, сэр? — спросил старший, сузив холодные голубые глаза.

Блад назвал сумму.

Англичане снова переглянулись.

— Мы снимаемся с якоря завтра, с утренним отливом, — сказал Питт, воткнув вилку в мясо. — Опоздавших ждать не будем.

— Я приду вовремя, — заверил его Блад. — И это... — он отсчитал половину суммы, положив ее на стол перед ними, — пусть послужит гарантией.

Рыжий забрал деньги, усмехнувшись снова.

— Приятно видеть деловой подход, — сказал он хрипло. Его белокурый спутник молча улыбнулся.

— До встречи на корабле! — сказал Блад и направился к выходу.

Питт и помощник посмотрели ему вослед. Потом уставились друг на друга.

— Папист, — сказал рыжий пренебрежительно.

— Ирландец, — добавил Питт.

— Наши гугеноты будут недовольны, — произнес помощник.

— Нашим гугенотам придется помолчать, раз они не могут заплатить так, как этот папист, — буркнул Питт, а потом снова принялся за еду.

* * *

Блад вошел в конюшню и отыскал своего коня.

— Пойдем, дружище, знаю, что тебе хочется остаться здесь подольше, но нам надо добраться еще до одного места.

Жеребец судорожно уткнулся в сено, пытаясь сделать вид, что очень занят. Но Блад оторвал его от кормушки и вывел на улицу.

Ветер налетел на них, взметнув плащ и взъерошив гриву коня.

Блад посмотрел на небо, по которому ползли свинцовые тучи.

— Это будет чертовски веселое плавание, друг, — сказал он своему коню, а потом вскочил в седло, — которое, увы, ты со мной не разделишь.

Конь, смирившись со своей судьбой, уныло дожевал то сено, которое успел выдернуть из кормушки. Потом, повинуясь своему всаднику, направился в сторону города.

Цок-цок-цок-шлеп.

Когда Блад остановил коня возле дома, на котором висела вывеска: «Тихая гавань», на улице уже стемнело. Трактир находился на отшибе от остальных подобных заведений, так что вполне соответствовал своему названию.

«Наверняка, всё зря, — подумал Блад, спешиваясь возле ворот. — Надо было ехать в Кале. Сэкономил бы кучу денег. Не говоря уж о времени в пути».

Он посмотрел на ворота. И осознал, что весь дрожит. Решил, что это от холода. Правой руки он не чувствовал еще с момента выезда из порта.

Кое-как уняв дрожь, постучал по массивным дубовым створкам.

Открыли ему не сразу.

Блад убеждал себя до последнего, что за то время, которое он отсутствовал, здесь всё переменилось. Но, кажется, ошибался. По крайней мере, трактирщик, открывший ему дверь, выглядел точно так же, как и два года назад. Разве что потолстел немного.

Увидев стоявшего на пороге гостя, он вскрикнул и шарахнулся назад, едва не выронив лампу, которую держал в руке.

— Привет, дружище Оливье! — Блад одарил его волчьей улыбкой. — Не ждал? Могу себе представить. Может, пока ты переводишь дух от радости, все-таки впустишь меня в дом? Уж больно погода мерзкая. Не бойся, я один.

— М-месье Блад?! — проблеял толстяк, наконец, продолжая пятиться. — К-конечно, я рад вас видеть... н-но...

— Я тронут, Оливье, — Блад вошел внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения, и огляделся по сторонам. — Не думал, что меня так хорошо здесь помнят.

— Д-да... н-но... — трактирщик вытер пот со лба. — Мы думали, что вы умерли!

— Вот как? — Блад снял шляпу и поцокал языком, увидев безнадежно вымокший плюмаж. — Как видишь, не совсем. Возможно, я похож на утопленника... но если ты угостишь меня горячим ужином и позволишь обсушиться у камина, то увидишь, что месье Блад вполне себе живой. Уверен, этот факт многих огорчит. Но такой уж я вредный, часто не оправдываю надежд моих недоброжелателей!

Трактирщик заискивающе улыбнулся.

— К-конечно, месье, я распоряжусь насчет ужина...

Блад уловил нотку сомнения в его голосе.

— Не беспокойся, старина, я заплачу. Месье Блад теперь примерный посетитель.

— И надолго вы к нам? — осторожно осведомился Оливье, оправившись от первого изумления.

Блад улыбнулся, повесив плащ у камина.

— На одну ночь, дружище. Уверен, это самое радостное для тебя известие.

Улыбка трактирщика стала шире. И она была совершенно искренней.


	2. Марго

**2\. Марго**

— Скажи мне, друг Оливье, моя комната на втором этаже случайно не свободна? — спросил Блад у трактирщика. Он стоял у камина в большом зале, протянув озябшие руки к огню.

— Да, месье, сейчас в ней нет постояльцев, — ответил трактирщик, нервно глядя на лужу, образовавшуюся на полу в том месте, где стоял его гость.

— Тогда я буду ужинать там, если не возражаешь, — сказал Блад, забирая грязный плащ со стула. — Пусть твои слуги разведут камин пожарче и доставят туда мои вещи, они были приторочены к седлу. Надеюсь, ты еще не забыл, что я люблю на ужин?

Трактирщик помотал головой.

— Нет, не забыл, месье... вот только есть один вопрос...

Блад нахмурился, повернувшись к нему.

— Что еще, старый зануда?

Оливье набрал в грудь воздуху.

— Я по поводу оплаты, месье...

Блад сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой. По привычке, правой. Плечо сразу пронзила острая боль, вызвав у него еще большее раздражение.

— Я же сказал, что заплачу, Оливье. Или ты не доверяешь моим словам?

Трактирщик заволновался еще больше, услышав металлические нотки в голосе своего гостя. Ох, с этими иностранными наемниками всегда столько мороки! Грубые, вспыльчивые, вечно без гроша за душой, всегда готовые пустить в ход шпагу. Ведут себя так, как будто находятся в завоеванной стране. И распугивают всех мирных постояльцев. Этот, правда, еще не самый худший вариант. По крайней мере, умел себя вести, когда хотел. Но все равно, Оливье колебался, стоит ли потребовать с него возмещение ущерба, который потерпел его бедный трактир два года назад, когда вот этот милый господин со товарищи разнес здесь все к чертям во время драки, а потом скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Правда, удалось частично возместить затраты, присвоив себе некоторые вещи, оставшиеся в комнате этого парня. Именно поэтому трактирщик колебался еще сильнее. Вдруг месье Блад потребует их вернуть? Не дай бог, еще обвинит его, честного человека, в воровстве! А что ему оставалось делать, откуда брать деньги на ремонт? Тем более, ничего особо ценного у месье и не было...

Жадность победила страх.

— Я хотел напомнить вам о том, что вы так и не заплатили за эту комнату в прошлый раз... — вымолвил Оливье, слегка заикаясь.

— Ах, дьявол! — Блад поморщился, проведя по лбу ладонью. — Такие вещи ты никогда не забываешь, а?

Трактирщик втянул голову в плечи. Он был крупным мужчиной и обычно не робел даже перед самыми буйными постояльцами. Но этот господин был особым случаем, и месье Оливье предпочитал его не злить.

— Послушай, это можно уладить, — ответил ирландец, наконец.

Трактирщик выдохнул, не скрывая своего удивления. Он сказал — уладить?!

Блад тем временем продолжал:

— В конюшне стоит мой конь. Это хороший испанский жеребец. Уверен, когда он немного отдохнет, за него тебе дадут в два раза больше, чем сейчас. Полагаю, если ты возьмешь его вместе со сбруей, мы будем квиты.

Он посмотрел в глаза трактирщику.

— Такая компенсация тебя устроит?

— Д-да, конечно! — Оливье энергично кивнул, все еще не веря своим ушам.

— Тогда позаботься о моем ужине... и не докучай мне больше с проклятой оплатой, хорошо? — негромко ответил Блад, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей наверх.

— Да, месье! — трактирщик продолжал кивать, как заведенный. — Конечно, месье!

Когда Блад вошел в свою комнату, в которой останавливался несколько лет назад, там уже был мальчишка-слуга, возившийся с камином. Видимо, помещение пустовало давно, и здесь стоял могильный холод. Блад заметил свой мешок с вещами и забрызганную грязью седельную сумку, с притороченной к ней шпагой, которые лежали в углу. Отлично, отлично...

Ему хотелось побыстрее сбросить с себя промокшую грязную дорожную одежду и переодеться во что-нибудь сухое и теплое.

Господи, что за отвратительная погода на дворе!

Блад поежился, а потом приказал мальчишке убираться прочь.

— Я сам справлюсь, — добавил он, забрав у него кочергу. — Лучше зайди через полчасика и забери мои сапоги и одежду в чистку и на просушку. Если сможешь привести их в порядок до завтрашнего утра, получишь это.

И он показал ему монетку.

Глаза слуги сверкнули, и он кивнул, выбежав за дверь.

Блад знал, что занимается расточительством... но, черт побери, если все сложится удачно, завтра он покинет это место навсегда. Пусть эти люди поминают его добром.

Блад поворошил угли в камине, и комнату залил теплый красноватый свет от пляшущих язычков пламени. Потом, довольный полученным результатом, пододвинул кресло поближе. Развесил на нем промокший тяжелый плащ, скинул заскорузлую от грязи и воды куртку. Опять потревожил проклятое плечо. Некоторое время тихо шипел сквозь зубы, потирая его. Это нездоровье в последнее время бесило Блада. Он ненавидел подобное состояние и злился, что не мог от него избавиться.

«Такой пустяк, и столько последствий», — мрачно размышлял он, роясь в вещевом мешке в поисках сменной одежды.

Блад действительно не ожидал, что рана, от которой сейчас остался только небольшой рубец, будет настолько его беспокоить даже несколько месяцев спустя. Он не мог понять, в чем причина. Конечно, многострадальное плечо и раньше получало различные повреждения, так как Блад, будучи правшой, всегда встречал им возможные выпады противников. Но даже осколок картечи, засевший в нем после ужасного сражения при Палермо, когда этот проклятый французский дьявол, старый Дюкен1, умудрился сжечь почти весь голландско-испанский флот прямо в гавани, не беспокоил его так долго, как это последнее ранение. Напрашивался только один вывод, отнюдь не утешительный: все эти тычки, царапины и удары, накопившиеся за десять лет военной службы, решили дать о себе знать, намекая ему на то, что пора завязывать с авантюрами и осесть где-нибудь в Дублине, занявшись мирной врачебной практикой.

«И самому подлечиться, наконец», — думал он, проверяя, хорошо ли лежит повязка. Перед дорогой он решил подстраховаться и забинтовал плечо, это немного помогло, потому что без нее он бы полез на стенку от боли гораздо раньше.

В комнате уже стало тепло, но Блад никак не мог согреться. Он дрожал всем телом, ему казалось, что холод, поселившийся где-то внутри, никогда не исчезнет.

«Ничего, горячий ужин и бокал подогретого вина все исправят», — подумал он, набрасывая на плечи запасной плащ, извлеченный из сумки. Порывшись там еще немного, он задумчиво посмотрел на пузырек с лекарством, попавший ему под руку. Дивное средство, драгоценный лауданум2. Одна капля микстуры избавила бы его от этой надоевшей боли в плече. А две подарили бы глубокий сон, о котором он уже успел забыть в последние дни. Прекрасное средство, так помогавшее ему во время лечения раненых...

Блад вздохнул, продолжая сжимать пузырек в руке.

Можно было бы назвать это зелье чудом божьим и панацеей, но он видел определенные эффекты, которые вызывали у него беспокойство. В частности, Блад заметил, что некоторые пациенты не могли отказаться от употребления сего средства даже после того, как выздоравливали, и надобность в нем отпадала. Несомненно, то была вина главной его составляющей — опиума, известного дурманящего средства. И этот же самый опиум, даруя избавление от боли и исцеление ран и лихорадки, населял разум человека странными, а иногда и жуткими видениями.

Блад сунул пузырек обратно в сумку. Ему доводилось употреблять лауданум самому, и он с грустью был вынужден признать, что относится как раз к тем немногим людям, которые получают кошмары в качестве побочного эффекта. Как-нибудь перебьется без этого. Бывало хуже.

В дверь постучали, и он, подумав, что это мальчишка вернулся за его грязной одеждой и сапогами, сказал, не оборачиваясь:

— Войди. Камзол и плащ лежат на стуле.

И вздрогнул, когда ему ответил мелодичный женский голос:

— Ваш ужин, месье Блад.

Он резко обернулся, поспешно запахивая рубашку, не обращая внимания на прострел в потревоженном плече, и уставился на рыжеволосую женщину, стоявшую в дверях с подносом.

«Значит, всё-таки не зря отмахал столько миль по размытой дороге...»

Блад сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться.

— Марго! Так ты до сих пор здесь!

— Мне сказали, что вы умерли, — ответила она серьезно. Потом, шагнув в комнату и поставив поднос на стол, добавила, и ее голос звучал странно, как будто она пыталась пошутить, но не смогла: — Мы с Мари даже вас оплакивали, месье. Свечку в церкви ставили. За упокой вашей души.

— Я тронут, — продолжал шутить он, но потом, заметив застывшее выражение ее лица, переспросил, немного ошеломленно: — Ты серьезно?!

Она молчала, устало глядя на него.

— Ох ты, господи... — пробормотал Блад растерянно, взъерошив волосы. — Я думал, что старик Оливье пошутил, когда сказал об этом.

— Ничего себе шуточки, месье! — холодно ответила Марго.

— Если я извинюсь, что-нибудь изменится? — негромко спросил Блад, продолжая кутаться в плащ.

— Сомневаюсь, месье, — ответила она, вздохнув. — Впрочем, вряд ли это стоит ваших извинений. Подумаешь, две девицы выплакали все глаза из-за какого-то беспечного господина, который исчез, никому ничего не сказав... и даже весточки не прислал... тоже мне печаль!

Она передернула плечами, направляясь к выходу.

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо развлекались, пока отсутствовали...

— О да! — Блад недобро улыбнулся. — Развлечений во Фландрии хватало. Балы с пушечным аккомпанементом каждую неделю, званые обеды в окопах с испанцами, с картечью на закуску. Как видишь, развлечений было сколько угодно!

— Ах, доблестный вы наш воин! — в тон ему ответила Марго, продолжая идти к двери. — Уверена, вы нынче в высоких чинах, так где же ваш маршальский жезл?

— Променял его на сумку врача, — сказал Блад с улыбкой. — От сумки больше пользы, на мой взгляд.

Она остановилась, приподняв бровь.

— Вы серьезно?

Блад рассмеялся и махнул рукой, указывая на стол.

— Марго, может, составишь мне компанию за ужином? Не хочется уезжать из Франции, зная, что ты на меня в обиде.

— Уезжать? — эхом откликнулась она.

— Да, Марго, — он теперь не улыбался. — Завтра я отплываю в Ирландию.

Она приоткрыла рот, пытаясь переварить это известие.

— Насовсем? — спросила Марго, наконец.

— Скорей всего, да, — кивнул он. — Так ты останешься?

— Месье Оливье будет ворчать, — сказала она, явно думая о чем-то другом. — Вы его знаете, он не любит, когда посетители отнимают наше с Мари время, не...

— Если он так переживает по этому поводу, пусть не беспокоится, я заплачу, — презрительно сказал Блад.

Марго кивнула, все еще погруженная в свои мысли, а потом пошла к столу.

— Так где же вас носило эти два года? — она принялась сервировать стол.

Блад задумчиво улыбнулся.

— О, Марго, это очень долгая история!..

* * *

1 Авраам **Дюкен** (также Абраам, Абрахам), маркиз дю Буше (фр. Abraham **Duquesne** , marquis du Bouchet; 1610 — 2 февраля 1688) — лейтенант-генерал (вице-адмирал) французского флота, один из величайших морских героев Франции.

2 **Лауданум** — опийная настойка на спирту


	3. Подарок из Фландрии

**3\. Подарок из Фландрии**

— А ты изменился, — сказала Марго, сидя напротив него за столом.

Блад чуть улыбнулся, пригубив подогретое вино. У нее были чудесные веснушки на носу, которые, увы, она искусно скрывала под пудрой.

— Ты тоже, — ответил он. — Расцвела и похорошела...

Она фыркнула, махнув рукой.

— То есть, постарела и сморщилась?

— Это искренний комплимент! — сказал Блад. И это действительно было так. Он был приятно удивлен, обнаружив вместо немного угловатой рыжей девчушки, которую оставил здесь два года назад, молодую женщину с уверенным и даже жестким взглядом зеленых глаз.

— Я говорила не о внешности, — пояснила она, отщипнув кусочек курицы и кинув в рот.

— Ох! — он выжидающе смотрел на нее. — Тогда о чем же?

— Это трудно объяснить... — теперь она водила пальцем по столу. — Но раньше ты был... злее.

Блад рассмеялся.

— Неужели? Впрочем, наверное, ты права. Это хорошо или плохо?

— И ты выглядишь усталым, — продолжала она, не отвечая на его вопрос.

— Марго, милая, я провел в седле несколько дней, — заметил он, ухмыляясь.

Она бросила на Блада немного сердитый взгляд, видимо, задетая его иронией.

— Я говорю о другой усталости, Питер! — сказал она, тряхнув рыжими локонами. — У тебя глаза усталые. Что случилось? Почему ты решил уехать?

Блад перестал улыбаться и посмотрел в камин, на пляшущие язычки пламени.

— Наверное, остепенился, — сказал он, наконец. — Как-то надоело шататься по свету... воевать за чужие мелочные интересы... участвовать в войнах, которые не имеют ко мне никакого отношения.

— А! — она кивнула с преувеличенной почтительностью. — Могу понять... но зачем уезжать? Ты вполне мог бы осесть, скажем... здесь... и заняться своей медициной, раз уж война тебе поперек горла встала. Зачем тащиться в эту глушь...

— В Ирландию, — поправил он ее, и глаза его строго блеснули.

— Ладно, в Ирландию, — послушно кивнула Марго. — Ты же говорил, что там плохо.

— Я говорил?! — воскликнул Блад удивленно.

Она кивнула.

Блад вздохнул, нахмурившись.

— Какая уж есть, но это моя родина, Марго, — сказал он негромко. — Я хочу вернуться домой.

— И нет никакой надежды тебя отговорить? — спросила она грустно.

Блад покачал головой, и лицо его стало строгим.

Марго вздохнула, а потом, куснув губу, плавно перевела разговор на другую тему.

— Значит, ты всё это время пропадал во Фландрии? — спросила она, и ее глаза прищурились. — Полагаю, испанцы сполна расплатились за те два года, которые ты проторчал в их тюрьме?

— О, да... — он сухо рассмеялся. — Теперь мы квиты.

Блад подумал, что Марго, наверное, была права насчет того, что в нем что-то изменилось. В прошлый раз, когда он был здесь, его переполняла жажда мести. Ему хотелось вцепиться в глотку первому попавшемуся на пути испанцу... заставить этих тварей заплатить за все... за все... Да, раньше он был злым. Эта неутоленная ненависть толкнула его вступить в ряды французской армии и принять участие в войне с Испанией на территории Нидерландов. Странное было время, и дикая, непонятная война. Так сложилось, что Блад не питал особой симпатии к французам. Видимо, слишком много времени провел среди голландцев, сражаясь против них. Он поступил на службу к Людовику XIV, только чтобы свести счеты с испанцами...

В итоге получилось, что он все это время был сам по себе.

И если уж начинать мирную жизнь, то не в этой стране. Черт побери, он здесь почти пять лет, но так и не смог нормально освоить французский язык... что уж тут говорить о...

— Марго, солнышко, чуть не забыл! — сказал Блад, встав из-за стола. — Я же привез тебе подарок!

Она наблюдала за тем, как он роется в своих вещах, выуживая со дна мешка...

— Пресвятая Дева! — воскликнула Марго, прижав руку к груди. — Неужели это мне?!

Она восхищенно смотрела на великолепный воротник из брабантских кружев, который Блад протягивал ей, расправив на ладонях. Тончайшие льняные нити играли на свету, придавая вещи нежный золотисто-розоватый отблеск.

— Привез из Фландрии, — сказал он. — Думаю, как раз для тебя украшение!

Марго помотала головой, всё еще пребывая в потрясении.

— Н-нет, н-нет, я не могу это принять... Не могу! — она умоляюще посмотрела на него, и Блад заметил, что ее щеки порозовели. — Это же очень дорого... господи... ты посмотри, какой узор, какое плетение... это же кучу денег стоит! Такой подарок!.. Мне его даже носить не положено... ведь даже у знатных дам не всегда есть такое... а тут я...

Не обращая внимания на ее нервный лепет, Блад набросил воротник ей на плечи.

— Королева! — констатировал он, разглядывая ее. — Марго, я вез эту вещь из самой Фландрии, где добыл ее, рискуя жизнью и кошельком, тащил по этой ужасной зимней дороге, отбиваясь от жестоких врагов. И теперь что я слышу? От моего подарка отказываются?!

— Но я... — Марго настолько разволновалась, что, казалось, вот-вот расплачется.

— Никаких «но»! — строго ответил Блад, взявшись за воротник. — Даю слово, если тебе это не нужно, кину в огонь!

Марго побледнела.

— Ты это не сделаешь… — неуверенно сказала она.

Вместо ответа Блад занес руку с воротником над очагом.

— Неужели?

— Нет! — она вырвала кружево из его рук и прижала к груди. Потом, заметив его торжествующую улыбку, покачала головой: — В одном ты не изменился.

— Да? — он приподнял бровь, задиристо глядя на нее.

— Ты такой же сумасшедший, как и раньше! — фыркнула она, поглаживая воротник.

Блад расхохотался, и Марго рассмеялась вместе с ним.

— Но я же не смогу это носить! — она попыталась еще раз оправдаться перед ним за смущение. — Такая дорогая вещь, Питер!

— Ну, тогда сможешь продать, если будет нужда, — чуть нахмурился Блад, явно задетый ее словами. — В любом случае это теперь твое.

Немного успокоившись, Марго пристально посмотрела на него.

— Похоже, ты разбогател там, в своей Фландрии, раз делаешь столь щедрые подарки.

Блад криво улыбнулся.

— Скажем так, в ближайшие месяцы от голода не умру.

— Ты бы мог дождаться весны и нормальной погоды, — продолжала она, многозначительно глядя ему в глаза. — И спокойно отплыть в свою Ирландию... например, в мае.

— Боюсь, моя милая, что к тому времени у меня не останется денег, чтобы оплатить такое путешествие... — ответил он откровенно. — Или опять ввяжусь в какую-нибудь авантюру. Здесь, в вашей милой Франции так много искушений! Лучше уж держаться от них подальше.

— Как будто в вашей Ирландии всегда спокойно! — не удержалась она от сарказма.

— Дома всегда лучше, — ответил Блад. — Особенно когда ты не был там почти десять лет...

— И дамы там лучше? — Марго сузила глаза, испытующе глядя на него.

— А вот это спорный вопрос! — ответил он, наклоняясь к ней.

Марго озорно улыбнулась.

— Неужели месье Блад проделал столь долгий путь из самой Фландрии, только чтобы это выяснить? — негромко поинтересовалась она, проведя рукой по его плечу.

Блад улыбнулся, не сводя с нее глаз.

— Если подобная мысль потешит твое самолюбие, то... ох! — он вскрикнул, потому что плечо снова пронзила острая боль.

Марго испуганно отпрянула от него, когда он на мгновение дернулся, побледнев.

— Прости... я не знала... Ты что, ранен? — пробормотала она растерянно.

Блад помотал головой, уже придя в себя и выпрямившись.

— Я не ранен. Точнее, уже все зажило. Дергаюсь по привычке. Извини, если напугал. Все в порядке...

Она недоверчиво смотрела на него.

— Ты врач, тебе виднее, конечно. Но, по-моему, тебе надо подлечиться и отлежаться, вместо того, чтобы...

— Когда доберусь до Дублина, все хвори как рукой снимет, уверен, — сказал Блад, повернувшись к ней спиной и снова принявшись рыться в сумке. — Как говорят, родные стены имеют целительную силу. Можешь считать, что это лечение, которое я себе прописал. Ходить по родной земле, дышать родным воздухом, разговаривать на родном языке...

Он достал пузырек с лауданумом и тяжело вздохнул. Не хотелось прибегать к этому средству, но и позволить, чтобы дурацкая хворь портила последний вечер с Марго... нет, к черту!

Блад быстро капнул лекарство в стакан с водой и залпом выпил, наблюдая за тем, как Марго любуется кружевным воротником, разглядывая причудливые узоры.

Она почувствовала его взгляд и обернулась. Качнула головой, и рыжие локоны скользнули по шее, отражая свет огня.

— Ну... если ты так твердо решил уехать... тогда... может, попрощаемся? — сказала она напряженно.

Блад молча потянул ее к себе, чувствуя прилив сил и бодрость от того, что боль начала отступать...


	4. Тени прошлого

**4\. Тени прошлого**

 _2 июня 1676 г.  
о. Сицилия, гавань Палермо_

— «Нуэстра Сеньора дель Пиляр» горит! — в отчаянии выкрикнул лейтенант Мартин ван Ноорт, указывая рукой на яркий факел, в который превратился флагман испанского флота. — Боже мой, откуда у них столько брандеров?!

Его слова заглушил громовой раскат, и они увидели, что огромный семидесятипушечный линейный корабль взлетел на воздух. Видимо, огонь добрался до крюйт-камеры. В ночное небо взмыли обломки, и стало светло как днем.

Палуба под их ногами отчетливо дрогнула, и Блад был вынужден закрыть глаза и отвернуться, чтобы уберечься от ослепительной вспышки.

— Мы слишком близко! — крикнул он, понимая, что вряд ли можно исправить эту ситуацию. Здесь, в этой тесной гавани, голландско-испанский флот оказался зажатым в ловушке, и то, что сейчас творилось на внешнем рейде, больше всего походило на бойню. Под покровом ночи дерзкие французы подошли к входу в гавань города Палермо и, встав на шпринг1, принялись бомбардировать испанские корабли, оказавшиеся у них как на ладони.

Другая часть вражеского флота просочилась в саму гавань и теперь превращала в обломки корабли голландцев.

Фрегат, на котором служили Блад и ван Ноорт, тридцатишестипушечный «Лейден», стоял в первых рядах и принял на себя самый страшный удар.

Да, они обрубили якорные канаты и открыли ответный огонь, но деться все равно было некуда. Выход из порта прочно перекрыли искалеченные и пылающие испанские корабли. А тех, кому все же удавалось прорваться, безжалостным огнем встречала эскадра Прельи.

Палубу снова тряхнуло, и Блад бросил отчаянный взгляд назад. Совсем недавно на квартердеке стоял капитан ван Эбкод, но теперь... теперь там зиял внушительных размеров пролом, из которого вырывались языки пламени.

Мартин отреагировал быстрее:

— Горим! Все на помпы, живо! — и принялся подгонять оцепеневших от ужаса матросов.

А с неба продолжали сыпаться тлеющие обломки испанского флагмана: куски парусины, обрывки такелажа и деревянная обшивка с рангоутом...

Блад ринулся следом, помогая лейтенанту ван Ноорту справиться с паникой в рядах команды. Однако огонь разгорелся очень быстро, и матросы отказывались идти его тушить.

— Еще брандеры! — взвизгнул один из плотников, указав багром на алое от всполохов море по правому борту.

Блад посмотрел туда, прищурив слезящиеся глаза — пороховая гарь была ужасно едкой, — и увидел три небольших судна, идущих прямо на них.

— Питер, — Мартин снова вырос перед ним, весь мокрый — его окатили водой во время тушения пожара, — большой, неуклюжий, со съехавшим набок обгорелым париком. — Капитан погиб... Согласно боевому расписанию...

— Знаю! — горько ответил Блад, вытирая вспотевший лоб. Согласно боевому расписанию командование кораблем переходило к нему. И лейтенант видел, что этот «звездный час», увы, не продлится долго. «Лейден» горел, в его бортах зияли многочисленные пробоины, и вряд ли удастся заставить канониров сделать еще один залп...

Блад открыл рот, чтобы отдать единственный приказ, какой оставался в такой ситуации. Попытаться выбросить корабль на берег, а потом покинуть его.

Но пушечный выстрел заставил его посмотреть вперед, туда, где вдоль узкого пролива двигались несколько кораблей. На мгновение порыв ветра развеял черные клубы пороховой завесы, и у Блада замерло сердце. Это был их флагман, «Конкордия», на борту которого находилось тело адмирала де Рюйтера, погибшего в недавнем сражении при Агосте.

Флаги на нем были приспущены, как полагалось во время траура, и спустя еще минуту он сделал новый залп... впрочем, залпом это назвать было нельзя — выстрелила только носовая пушка.

— Неужели они посмеют его обстрелять?! — вскричал Мартин в полном отчаянии, подбежав к фальшборту.

Но страх его, по счастью, не оправдался. Два французских корабля, до этого момента закрывавшие выход в открытое море, медленно расступились, прекратив огонь.

Блад увидел, как белые флаги с лилиями соскользнули вниз, приспущенные: французские капитаны отдавали должные почести покойному Великому Голландцу, который был достойным противником и пользовался уважением даже у своих врагов.

«Конкордия» вышла из гавани, которая к тому времени превратилась в пылающий ад2. Но французы тут же сомкнули строй перед другими двумя кораблями, которые пытались прорваться следом за флагманом. И открыли шквальный огонь...

— Команде приготовиться покинуть корабль! — загремел Блад, заставив себя вернуться к действительности.

У «Лейдена» к тому моменту уже горели паруса и мачты.

Фрегат опасно кренился на правый борт, который пострадал во время обстрела. Неизвестно было, что случится раньше: его затопление или взрыв пороха в крюйт-камере.

Днище противно заскрежетало по песку и прибрежным камням. А потом «Лейден» начал заваливаться набок.

Крики перепуганных людей смешались с грохотом пушек, которые, перегревшись, начали стрелять сами, усиливая панику и хаос.

— Питер, прыгай! — закричал Мартин ему прямо в ухо. — Тут уже ничего не поделаешь!

Блад подбежал, точнее, скатился кубарем к борту, намереваясь прыгнуть в темную воду — до берега было всего ничего...

И замер, увидев, что в результате мощного обстрела порт и все постройки в нем — сараи и пакгаузы, — всё пылает. Даже если им удастся выбраться на сушу, они в буквальном смысле слова попадут из огня да в полымя.

— Они за это заплатят, Мартин, клянусь богом! — в бессильной ярости выкрикнул Блад, перекинув ногу через планшир, — Честное слово, я ...

Договорить он не успел, ибо что-то тяжелое больно ударило его в плечо, заставив потерять равновесие и упасть в воду... и пока он летел, то видел, что «Лейден» исчез, а вместо него распустился огромный алый шар, который всё ширился и рос...

— Мартин! — позвал он, а потом, захлебнувшись соленой водой, камнем пошел на дно...

* * *

 _Начало января, 1685 г.  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»_

Марго сидела на кровати, глядя на спящего мужчину. Обычно она старалась не задерживаться у клиентов слишком долго и уходила до того, как они проснутся. Но не сегодня. Она вздохнула, рассеянно прибирая длинные рыжие волосы. Мужчина спал беспокойно, вздрагивал и что-то бормотал на непонятном ей языке. Иногда он начинал говорить громче, отдавая кому-то приказы. Что бы он ни говорил, сейчас, когда сон избавил его от повседневной маски, она видела, что ему нездоровится, причем, сильно.

Марго вздохнула снова и бросила взгляд в окно. Там было темно — зимние ночи долгие, — но она знала, что рассвет близок.

Блад попросил ее разбудить его пораньше. Говорил, что это очень важно, потому что корабль не станет его ждать. Да-да, она знает. Он возвращается домой, в свою Ирландию, вечно скрытую за туманами Ла-Манша. Уезжает навсегда. Так он сказал.

Говорил, что должен был остаться на том корабле на ночь, как положено, но решил проверить, как у нее дела...

Марго кусала губы.

Блад позвал кого-то, и она наклонилась к нему, пытаясь понять, что ему снится. Он был мокрым от пота, черные вьющиеся волосы прилипли ко лбу.

Марго покачала головой. Он же болен, совсем болен, какое еще путешествие по зимнему Бискаю?!

А если разбудить его часом позже? Обмана ведь не будет?

Она подперла рукой подбородок, борясь с сильнейшим искушением.

Ну и что, если тот корабль уйдет? Весной придут другие, и погода наладится, да и он подлечится, уж она-то об этом позаботится...

— Мартин! — вскрикнул Блад, метнувшись в постели.

Марго закрыла лицо руками.

Всего полчаса позволить побыть в том кошмаре, который сейчас ему снился... Лишних полчаса...

Блад вскрикнул снова, и она не выдержала, схватила его за руку и окликнула:

— Лейтенант... Месье Блад! Питер! Просыпайся же!

Он подлетел на кровати, с диким взором, всё еще во власти кошмара, и вцепился в ее руку так сильно, что она охнула от боли.

— Это всего лишь сон, — сказала она, пытаясь вернуть его к действительности.

Блад смотрел на нее, явно не узнавая, как на чужую. Марго стало на мгновение не по себе от его застывшего взгляда. И она повторила снова:

— Это всего лишь сон, Питер!

— Да... просто сон... — он схватился за голову, тяжело дыша.

Потом, взяв себя в руки, оглянулся на окно.

— Который час?

И, чертыхнувшись, принялся одеваться, несмотря на то, что его шатало из стороны в сторону.

— Что за зелье ты выпил прошлым вечером? — спросила она, помогая ему найти вещи.

Блад замер, моргая, а потом проворно натянул сапоги.

— Я так плохо себя вел? — его голос был хриплым.

— Ужасно, — кивнула она, чуть улыбнувшись.

— Я больше не буду, — самым серьезным тоном ответил он, застегивая камзол.

— Боюсь, что да, — грустно сказала она.

Он быстро пригладил растрепанные волосы, решив, что остальной марафет наводить смысла не имеет — всё равно придется бежать, как угорелому, в порт.

Потом, почувствовав ее напряжение, повернулся и провел рукой по ее щеке.

— Я напишу тебе письмо, как только доберусь, — сказал Блад с улыбкой.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не умею читать! — ответила она, сморщившись.

Он развел руками, виновато улыбнувшись.

— Ты же совсем болен! — Марго все-таки попыталась воззвать к его здравому смыслу. — И на море шторм.

— Я еще больше разболеюсь, если останусь здесь, — ответил он, открывая дверь.

— Я тебя провожу! — вскрикнула Марго, поспешив следом.

— Тогда побежали! — ответил он, подав ей руку. — Времени почти не осталось!

И они понеслись по темным улочкам города Нант в сторону реки, над которой, в клубах тумана, занималась утренняя заря...

* * *

1 **Шпринг** (нидерл. spring) — трос, заведенный в скобу станового якоря или взятый за якорь-цепь, другим концом проведенный на корму, для удержания корабля (судна) в заданном положении.

2 Этот случай действительно имел место, хоть и немного позже. Эскадра Дюкена, встретив «Конкордию», отвозившую на родину останки Рюйтера, пропустила ее и дала салют в честь покойного адмирала.


	5. Отплытие

**5\. Отплытие**

Они бежали, как угорелые, под начавшимся дождем, перепрыгивая через наиболее глубокие лужи. Через самую непроходимую грязь Блад перетаскивал Марго на руках. Второпях она позабыла надеть теплый плащ, а шерстяная шаль, наброшенная на плечи, быстро намокла. Хотя Марго пыталась соорудить на голове подобие прически, ветер растрепал волосы, и теперь они упали на плечи густым покрывалом цвета опавшей осенней листвы.

Наконец, совсем запыхавшиеся, они влетели в порт и с облегчением увидели, что шхуна всё еще стоит на якоре, покачиваясь на волнах разлившейся от дождей Луары.

Когда Блад остановился возле трапа, поправляя тяжелый мешок с вещами, сверху которого болталась верная шпага, Марго, вконец обессилевшая, навалилась на него, хватая ртом воздух.

Блада, в отличие от его спутницы, эта пробежка взбодрила. Он всё еще чувствовал сонное оцепенение и легкое головокружение — последствие употребления лауданума, — но голова постепенно прояснялась. Правда, избавление от сонливости имело еще один неприятный эффект: плечо снова горело огнем. Но он постарался не обращать на это внимания.

— Ну... теперь мне действительно пора, — сказал Блад, тяжело дыша. И взял Марго за руки, отметив про себя, что они похожи на ледышки. — Пожелай мне удачи!

Он склонился, поцеловав ее пальцы, согревая их своим дыханием. И постарался отогнать противное чувство, таившееся где-то в груди.

Опять он наломал дров. И снова убегает, не набравшись храбрости повернуться к своим страхам лицом. Ох, если бы он знал, что Марго считает его мертвым, то не возвращался бы сюда. Так было бы спокойнее для них обоих. А теперь... он не знал, что делать и как себя вести...

Блад посмотрел на Марго, на ее мокрое от дождя лицо. От дождя ли? Он вгляделся пристальнее. Она заметила его взгляд и моргнула, сморщив нос.

— Но ты всё равно напиши письмо, слышишь, — сказала Марго, провожая его к трапу. — Я уж найду того, кто мне прочитает...

— Конечно! — ответил Блад без колебаний, хотя они оба прекрасно знали, что никаких писем не будет. Зачем тревожить друг друга без смысла и цели?

Краем глаза Блад заметил высокую фигуру шкипера, который стоял на шканцах, мрачно наблюдая за пассажиром. И попятился, отпустив ее руки. Подавил безумное желание снова схватить ее и потащить за собой. Ни к чему это. Ни ей, ни ему. Да и что он может ей предложить, черт побери? Да, он возвращается домой, хочет начать мирную жизнь... но на самом деле, Блад имел смутное представление о том, что ждет его по ту сторону Ла-Манша. Он привык к риску, но не имел никакого права втягивать в это Марго. Ей и так досталось немало. Здесь, по крайней мере, у нее был кров над головой...

— Сэр, мы отплываем, — резкий голос, говоривший по-английски, прервал его размышления.

Блад встрепенулся и ступил на трап.

Марго стояла, дрожа от холода. Огненно-рыжие волосы повисли мокрыми прядями, поразительно яркие посреди этого серого унылого утра.

Блад дернул шнурки своего плаща и накинул ей на плечи. Он был ей велик, причем сильно, поскольку роста она была небольшого. Полы касались грязной земли.

— Возвращайся назад, не мерзни, — сказал он негромко. Но Марго упрямо мотнула головой и улыбнулась посиневшими губами.

— Нет, я уж вас провожу, как положено, месье Блад. У меня даже платочек есть с собой.

Она показала его, посмеиваясь. Но в глазах её не было веселья.

— Ах, не глупи... — начал Блад, мотнув головой. Настроение стремительно портилось, по мере того как лауданум заканчивал свое действие.

— Сэр! — снова оклик со шхуны.

— Прощай! — отрывисто сказал Блад и взбежал по трапу, не оборачиваясь. Он оглянулся только тогда, когда были отданы швартовы, и стремительное течение отнесло корабль на несколько десятков футов от берега.

Марго стояла на причале, держа платок над головой, как флаг. Ее фигурка с рыжим пятном волос постепенно уменьшалась, по мере того как «Рози-Энн» отдалялась от берега, и вскоре Блад едва мог разглядеть ее сквозь пелену дождя. А потом рыжий огонек погас — наверное, она набросила на голову капюшон...

* * *

Отлив уже начался, и Блад слышал рев воды, разбивающейся о борта шхуны.

Шкипер и его помощник отдавали отрывистые команды матросам, которые сноровисто бегали по палубе и вантам, работая со шкотами и брасами.

Блад наблюдал за ними некоторое время, осознав, что чертовски давно не был на кораблях и успел позабыть, что это такое: пение ветра в снастях и ощущение постоянно уходящей из-под ног палубы.

Над рекой стоял туман, густой, как молоко, дождь не унимался, и из-за этого всё казалось немного призрачным, размытым. Голос шкипера, властный и четкий, и вторящий ему хрипловатый бас помощника звучали, как своеобразная литания. Блад осознал, что невольно присоединился к этому хору, мысленно повторяя команды, которые отдавались матросам. Господи, как ему, оказывается, не хватало всего этого!

Хотя «Рози-Энн» была торговым судном, его приятно поразил царивший здесь порядок. Пятнадцать матросов работали слажено, как один, и все делалось быстро, без суеты.

Не успел якорь занять свое место на кат-балке, как над головой уже хлопали паруса — поразительная четкость, которую даже на военных кораблях доводилось видеть нечасто.

«Рози-Энн» пустилась вниз по реке, по направлению к устью.

Блад оглянулся на шкипера, который стоял возле штурвала, что-то говоря рулевому. И решил спуститься вниз, чтобы не мешаться под ногами команды. Было немного странно ощущать себя пассажиром.

Шкипер, видимо, читал его мысли, потому что возле Блада возник юнга, готовый проводить гостя на отведенное ему место.

Очутившись внизу, Блад, быстро оглядевшись, сделал неприятное открытие. Похоже, он на этом корабле единственный пассажир. Тогда как понимать то, что шкипер и его хитроглазый помощник говорили ему в портовой таверне? Он шел за юнгой, который указал ему на небольшой закуток в трюме, с перегородкой из парусины, размером едва превышающий собачью конуру.

— Вот ваше место, сэр, — сказал паренек с сильнейшим сомерсетширским акцентом. Он поклонился и хотел уйти, но Блад остановил его вопросом:

— Ваш шкипер так распорядился? Мне казалось, что раз я единственный пассажир на этом судне, он мог бы выделить мне более удобное помещение.

Юнга посмотрел на него мрачно, не стараясь скрыть свою неприязнь.

— Да, это приказ мистера Питта. И не в моем положении его обсуждать.

Блад пожал плечами, решив, что сам поговорит со шкипером, как только представится возможность. В конце концов, учитывая сумму, которую он заплатил, он имеет право занять небольшую каюту.

А пока что можно и потерпеть немного.

Он скинул с онемевшего плеча тяжелый мешок, прислонил шпагу к переборке и уселся поудобнее, прислушиваясь к доносящимся сверху звукам. Корабль плавно покачивался, рангоут поскрипывал, лотовый мерно выкрикивал глубину... Плечо то и дело сжимала колющая мерзкая боль... и лауданум, воспользовавшись этим мгновением покоя, снова одолел Блада. Он не заметил, как прикорнул, опустив голову на грудь...


	6. Досмотр

**6\. Досмотр**

 _Осень 1684 г.  
Фландрия_

— Так значит, это были не слухи, и вы действительно оставили военную службу?

Лорд Гилдой сделал едва заметный знак слуге, и тот поднес Питеру Бладу бокал вина.

— Да, я подал в отставку. Судите сами, милорд, мне здесь делать нечего. В Европе наступил мир, вот я и решил, что пора подыскать себе более спокойное занятие.

Блад взял бокал, глядя на отражение в вине.

— И что же вы намерены делать дальше, позвольте узнать? — темные глаза Гилдоя смотрели на него с неприкрытой иронией.

Блад пожал плечами.

— Подумываю о возвращении на родину. Звучит патетично... но я скучаю по Дублину.

Полные губы под тонкой полоской усов растянулись в усмешке.

— Ах, лейтенант, вы, как всегда, меня удивляете... Но я позвал вас сюда не просто так, как вы могли догадаться.

Он жестом пригласил Блада присесть в кресло напротив.

— Честно говоря, я был обрадован, узнав, что вы теперь свободны от службы в рядах французской армии. Мне всегда казалось... сложилось такое впечатление... что ваши таланты и мастерство были недооценены.

— Лет пять назад подобный факт, возможно, беспокоил бы меня, — ответил Блад, сделав глоток вина. — Но сейчас... сейчас вся эта честолюбивая возня и грызня мало меня занимают.

Лорд Гилдой задумчиво разглядывал его, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— А что бы вы сказали, если бы вам предложили поступить на новую службу? Будьте уверены, там вас оценят по достоинству.

Блад, казалось, смотрел куда-то поверх собеседника.

— Новую службу, вы сказали? Интересно. Хотелось бы знать подробнее... особенно насчет цены.

Гилдой слегка поморщился, когда его собеседник задал вопрос столь прямо и практично.

— Хорошо, я буду откровенным с вами. Вряд ли эта служба принесет вам много богатства, но если всё пройдет, как задумано, ваше имя может быть вписано в историю. В историю Англии. Как видите, я ничего от вас не скрываю, мистер Блад. Потому что знаю вас не первый год, и верю в то, что вы человек достойный и благородный. Для меня было бы большой честью видеть вас в наших рядах...

Блад молчал, медленно вращая бокал в ладонях. Лорд Гилдой действительно говорил очень откровенно. И подвергал себя и своих сподвижников серьезному риску. Так значит, слухи были верны, и этот молодой аристократ вступил в ряды сторонников герцога Монмута, который уже несколько лет жил в Голландии в изгнании. Блад слышал также, что Джеймс Скотт Монмут не намерен скрываться до конца своих дней, и готовит возвращение в Англию, чтобы предъявить свое право на королевский престол. С точки зрения Блада, это была крайне дерзкая и безумная идея, но он замечал, что все больше людей вокруг ею заражаются.

Он решил, однако, еще немного поиграть в кошки-мышки.

— Вряд ли меня заинтересует служба королю Англии, — сказал Блад многозначительно. — Если бы это было так, я бы не вступил в голландский флот и не воевал бы под французским флагом.

— О, я могу сформулировать свое предложение иначе, лейтенант, — ответил Гилдой после небольшой паузы. — Ваши услуги, ваш талант и ваша шпага нужны _мне_. Советую подумать над этим предложением, мистер Блад. Вы один из немногих людей, на которых я бы мог положиться, зная, что они не подведут меня.

Блад оживился.

— Милорд, я очень благодарен вам за оказанное доверие и добрые слова. Также хочу сказать, что почел бы за честь служить вам верой и правдой, но есть один момент, который вынуждает меня отклонить ваше предложение.

Лорд Гилдой нахмурился, ожидая, когда он продолжит.

— Что же вас смущает, сударь?

— Тот, кому служите вы, сэр, — Блад говорил прямо, зная, что лорд Гилдой любит такие речи.

Лорд Гилдой поморщился.

— Хм, мне казалось, что вас, как человека, любящего риск, может заинтересовать это предложение.

Блад невесело усмехнулся.

— О, я люблю риск, вы правы, но только если в этом есть необходимость. И смысл.

Вот как раз смысла в затее герцога и его сторонников Блад не видел. Дело пахло государственной изменой, а это нешуточный риск. Возможно, он был бы другого мнения, если бы лидером готовящегося переворота был кто-нибудь более волевой, а не Монмут, всецело полагающийся на своих советников. Ненадежное дело, в случае провала которого всем участникам грозит смертная казнь. Нет, хватит с него политических интриг, больше он в них не полезет, уже ученый.

— К тому же, милорд, мое вероисповедание...

— Ах, Блад, полноте! — перебил его лорд Гилдой. — Вы ведь сами говорили мне...

— ...что я добрый католик, милорд, — спокойно закончил его фразу Блад.

Лорд Гилдой пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом вздохнул.

— Чертовски жаль, лейтенант. Но я не буду настаивать. Полагаю, излишне напоминать о том, что этот разговор лучше держать в тайне?

Блад сделал жест рукой, который на условном языке наемников означал «нем как могила».

Лорд Гилдой немного расслабился, не сводя с него глаз.

— Будьте уверены, ваш отказ от моего предложения ничего не изменит в наших с вами отношениях.

Блад поклонился ему.

— И все же, подумайте еще раз, лейтенант. У вас есть неделя. Я возвращаюсь в Англию, и мог бы взять вас с собой. Скажите честно, зачем вам далась эта Ирландия?

— Я подумаю, милорд, — вежливо ответил Блад. — Но вряд ли мое мнение изменится.

— Как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, я всегда готов принять вас в моем доме, — лорд Гилдой что-то написал на небольшом листе бумаги, сложил его, запечатал и протянул Бладу. — Вы можете обращаться ко мне в любое время дня и ночи, и будьте уверены, вам окажут радушный прием.

Блад немного смутился, засовывая лист за пазуху.

— Вы очень любезны, милорд...

— Ах, бросьте, сударь! — перебил его Гилдой. — В наше бурное время трудно найти людей, которые могли бы называться «настоящими друзьями». И неужели вы думаете, что, заполучив подобного друга, я позволю себе пренебрегать такой ценностью?

Он протянул Бладу руку, и тот, растроганный столь пылким душевным порывом молодого аристократа, почтительно пожал ее.

* * *

 _Январь 1685 г._

 _Порт Сен-Назер, Франция_

Резкий звон корабельного колокола заставил Блада открыть глаза и оглядеться по сторонам. Где он? Постепенно сон развеивался, а реальность становилась все четче. Он на шхуне «Рози-Энн», которая должна доставить его в Дублин. Блад вздохнул, осознав, что тело затекло от сна в неудобной позе. И еще он чертовски замерз.

Закутавшись в плащ, Блад попытался определить, что происходит на корабле. На палубе было подозрительно шумно. Прислушавшись, он различил французскую речь. Слегка встревоженный, Блад встал и попытался привести свою одежду в порядок. В это время по трапу загрохотали шаги.

— Так, давайте посмотрим, все ли соответствует документам, — произнес властный голос по-французски. — Насколько я помню, месье Питт, вы везете малагу?

— Да, сэр, — почтительно ответил шкипер на ломаном французском.

Блад плохо видел их в полумраке нижней палубы.

— Вы запоздали в этот раз. Штормит уже неделю, — снова строгий голос неизвестного француза. — Все стоят на якоре и в море носа не кажут.

— Уже второй рейс делаем, сэр, — ответил Питт. — Немного задержались в Кадисе. А штормит... что ж, бывало и хуже, сэр.

— Прыткий малый, — француз слегка усмехнулся. — Не боязно плавать в одиночку, без конвоя? Небось, ваш арматор весь извелся, ожидая вестей?

— Так ведь сейчас перемирие, — ответил Питт, пожав плечами. — Потому и пошел один. Три года этого ждали. А что касается арматора... то он перед вами. Судно принадлежит мне и моему кузену, нам и ответ держать за собственные ошибки.

— Удалец! — констатировал француз, подходя ближе. — Ладно, давайте перейдем к делу, господин шкипер. Сейчас посмотрим ваш товар и проверим список пассажиров, если таковые имеются. Постараемся не отнять у вас много времени.

Блад наклонил голову, начиная узнавать этот голос.

— А это кто? — невысокий человек в сюртуке военного образца остановился напротив него.

— Наш пассажир, сэр. Сел на борт в Нанте, — ответил Питт.

Француз, чуть прихрамывая, подошел поближе.

— Гугенот? — его голос стал жестче.

— Католик, месье, — ответил Блад, поклонившись. — Полагаю, мы встречались раньше.

Мужчина замер, вглядываясь в него, а потом его черные брови поползли вверх.

— Блад?! Черт побери, вот так встреча! Что вы забыли на этой лоханке? Я думал, что вы сейчас командуете каким-нибудь линейным кораблем!

— Капитан Вальбуа, вынужден вас разочаровать, но воинская служба теперь меня не привлекает, — ответил Блад с улыбкой. — Но рад видеть, что вы по-прежнему при деле.

Француз презрительно махнул рукой, повернувшись к людям, которые его сопровождали.

— При деле! Вы слышали, господа? Он сказал, при деле! Мой бог!

Потом снова посмотрел на Блада, и в его черных глазах промелькнули грусть и тоска.

— Да, капитан Вальбуа теперь очень занят, вылавливая проклятых гугенотов из корабельных трюмов. Воистину, достойное занятие для того, кто сражался под знаменами Дюкена и Вивонна! Вот до чего доводит нас проклятое перемирие, господа! Так всегда случается, поверьте моему слову. Если нет врага внешнего, рано или поздно начинают искать врагов внутренних.

Офицеры послушно кивнули, явно не желая спорить со своим командиром.

Шкипер молча переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда же французы продолжат досмотр корабля. Задержки были ему ни к чему, особенно в это время года.

— Ах, позвольте представить вам этого джентльмена, господа, — говорил капитан Вальбуа, положив руку на плечо Блада. Тот чуть поморщился от боли, но сумел сдержаться. — Перед вами тот самый дерзкий малый, который взял меня на абордаж в семьдесят пятом, а потом спас мою ногу.

— Как ваша нога, кстати? — поинтересовался Блад негромко, после того как церемонно поклонился всем офицерам.

— Прекрасно, и всё благодаря вам, — ответил Вальбуа, улыбнувшись. — Немного хромаю, но службе это не помеха. Да, господа, чертовски обидно быть взятым на абордаж корабельным врачом, но, как видите, и свои выгоды здесь есть! Сначала тебе простреливают ногу, а потом тут же лечат, да так мастерски, что следа не остается.

Все улыбнулись.

— Какая встреча, мой бог, какая встреча! — гудел Вальбуа, похлопывая Блада по плечу. Тот немного побледнел, но продолжал улыбаться. — Мы должны это отметить. Эй, месье Питт, вы не будете возражать, если мы позаимствуем немного вашей малаги?

Шкипер пожал плечами, понимая, что возражать бессмысленно — здесь, во французских водах, этот капитан был царь и бог, — и выразительно посмотрел на своего помощника. Тот только шевельнул бровями.

— Месье Блад, я сгораю от любопытства, — капитан Вальбуа вручил ему стакан малаги, когда они прошли в кают-компанию. — Я был уверен, что после того лихого боя вас должны были наградить... отметить... Пожалуйста, утешьте мое раненое самолюбие, неужели мое поражение и последующий плен ничего не принесли вам лично?

— О, все это было, вы правы, — кивнул Блад. — Меня повысили до лейтенанта. Сам де Рюйтер подписывал приказ.

— Ах, Великий Голландец, мир его праху! — кивнул капитан Вальбуа, и остальные офицеры почтительно склонили головы. — Вот кто умел ценить храбрость и доблесть. Причем, своевременно. Теперь, увы, всё погрязло в бумажной волоките и интригах. И капитанский патент может купить любой знатный и богатый самодур, не умеющий отличать шкот от шкива. Главное... — и он понизил голос, — чтобы этот самодур был католиком.

Офицеры неловко дернулись, старательно изучая переборки и потолок.

— Но голландцы, хоть и протестанты, по крайней мере, чтят своих героев. А что делаем мы, французы? — не унимался Вальбуа, размахивая бокалом. Было видно, что эта тема для него наболевшая. — Месье Блад, вам известно, что король недавно отстранил от адмиральской должности господина Дюкена?

Блад этого не знал и был очень удивлен.

— Вот так мы чтим наших великих флотоводцев, — печально сказал Вальбуа и сделал глоток малаги. — Только потому, что он имел несчастье быть гугенотом.

Потом капитан устремил на Блада проницательный взгляд.

— А вы-то почему ушли из флота, месье? С вашим-то талантом!

Блад задумчиво улыбнулся.

— На то было несколько причин. Но это слишком долгая история.

— Скрытничаете, как всегда! Но ведь вы поступили к нам на службу. Уверен, во флоте вам всегда были бы рады. Ученики Рюйтера везде нарасхват.

— Скажем, из принципа, — ответил Блад. — Я поклялся себе, что не стану служить под знаменами тех, кто убил Старика. Так что пришлось уйти на сушу.

— Принципы, ха! — Вальбуа улыбнулся. — А в отставку тоже из принципа вышли?

Блад оставался серьезным и кивнул.

— Можно сказать и так, капитан. Вы верно подметили насчет перемирия. Наши войска король намеревался перебросить во Францию, чтобы... знаете ли... заняться вплотную гугенотами. Раз уж мы без дела мотаемся, так он рассудил.

Вальбуа помрачнел, проведя рукой по подбородку.

— Я слышал об этом, месье. И о том, что войска теперь квартируют исключительно у гугенотов…

— Этот вариант не по мне, — Блад покачал головой. — Так что я решил выйти из игры.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил Вальбуа, и его глаза стали жесткими. — Ну, мы, как вы видите, тоже геройствуем помаленьку. Куда же теперь?

— В Ирландию, — сказал Блад. — Домой, к врачебной практике.

— Послушайте, Блад, — француз наклонился к нему. — Может, вернетесь во флот? Хотя бы врачом, если уж вам так осточертело оружие, а? Будьте уверены, на моем «Тридане» для вас всегда найдется место. Не думаю, что это перемирие продлится долго. Так что у нас будет настоящая работа, а не это позорище.

Блад покачал головой.

— Капитан, спасибо на добром слове, но... я выхожу из игры, — сказал он мягко.

Вальбуа посмотрел на него пристально, а потом поклонился.

— Чертовски жаль! — сказал он. — Но раз уж так, то счастливого пути. Учитывая, как штормит сейчас в море, это не лишнее пожелание.

Он оглянулся на своего помощника, который как раз вернулся с досмотра.

— Все чисто, господин капитан! — доложил тот.

Вальбуа хитро прищурился, глядя на Питта.

— Ладно, месье торопыга, плывите дальше. Приятно иметь дело с честными людьми, которые не возят ни контрабанды, ни проклятых гугенотов.

Питт молча поклонился с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом.

Через полчаса французы покинули шхуну, и «Рози-Энн» направилась дальше, покачиваясь на высокой волне.

Блад вспомнил о своем намерении вытребовать себе каюту поудобнее и попытался поговорить на эту тему со шкипером. Но мистер Питт его озадачил, отказавшись выделить ему другое помещение.

Спорить из-за такого пустяка Блад не стал, тем более что, к его величайшему удивлению, он почувствовал себя немного странно. Сначала Блад не понимал, что случилось, а потом рассмеялся, издеваясь над собой. Подумать только, как давно он не был на море, раз его скрутила морская болезнь!

Посему, слегка позеленев, он укрылся в своем закутке, пытаясь пережить этот досадный недуг.

А шхуна, сражаясь с усиливающимся ветром, покинула порт Сен-Назер, отдалялась от французского берега...


	7. Гугеноты

**7\. Гугеноты**

 _Январь 1685 г._

 _Бискайский залив, шхуна «Рози-Энн»_

Большую часть дня Блад оставалсяв своем закутке, пытаясь заново привыкнуть к морской качке. Он провел немало времени на кораблях в прошлом и, по счастью, относился к той категории людей, которые не склонны к морской болезни. Но за последние несколько лет, прожитых на суше, его тело успело кое-что позабыть. Положение усугублялось сильным волнением на море, немилосердно швырявшем легкую шхуну вверх-вниз. Плечо разболелось, предсказывая, что погода вряд ли улучшится в ближайшее время.

Под вечер, когда Блад вынырнул из дремоты, его внимание привлек шум на верхней палубе. Постепенно приходя в себя и отмечая, что дурнота, вроде, отступила, он понял, что корабль проводит какой-то маневр. Наверху слышались громкие голоса и топот множества ног. Решив, что в его состоянии уже нет особой разницы, где находиться, Блад поднялся на ноги, балансируя на качающейся палубе, и побрел к трапу — проверить, что происходит.

Наверху было темно, по-прежнему лил омерзительный дождь, и Блад видел при свете дежурного фонаря, что матросы возятся с чем-то у борта. Немного погодя до него донеслась французская речь и — тут он не поверил своим ушам, — детский надрывный плач.

Подойдя к борту и взглянув на море, Блад обнаружил, что неподалеку покачивается длинный рыбацкий баркас, полный людей. Вот он сделал ловкий поворот, подлетая на волнах, и оказался совсем рядом со шхуной. Матросы сноровисто подцепили его отпорными крюками.

— Быстрее! — услышал Блад голос мистера Питта. — Погода портится, нам надо забрать их в этот заход. Если ветер усилится, мы не сможем держаться так близко к берегу!

Блад молча наблюдал за тем, как матросы из команды «Рози-Энн» подхватывают и перетаскивают через фальшборт мужчин, женщин и детей, закутанных в плащи и шали.

На палубе стало шумно от людского гомона.

— Пожалуйста, спускайтесь вниз! — снова голос шкипера. — Не толпитесь наверху!

Матросы принялись провожать странных пассажиров вниз.

Блад встретился взглядом с рыжим помощником, кузеном шкипера, которого звали Бартоломью.

— Что все это значит, сэр? — спросил он.

Помощник бросил на него суровый взгляд и сказал коротко:

— Спускайтесь вниз, сударь. Не путайтесь под ногами. Погода скверная, ночка темная. За борт смоет — никто и не заметит.

В его голосе звучала столь явная угроза, что Блад прекратил расспрашивать и отступил. Какое, черт побери, радушие!

Размышляя о приветливости соотечественников, Блад направился к трапу. Проходя мимо шкипера, беседовавшего с одним из ночных пассажиров, он услышал его негромкий строгий голос:

— Ваше преподобие, мы уговаривались на гораздо меньшее количество людей. «Рози-Энн» не может вместить столько пассажиров!

— Месье Питт, приношу вам глубочайшие извинения и обещаю компенсировать это неудобство, — ответил его собеседник на хорошем английском, в котором чувствовался французский акцент. — Но вы же понимаете, мы не могли оставить наших братьев и сестер в геенне огненной...

— Ясно-ясно, — с тяжелым вздохом оборвал его шкипер. — Теперь уже ничего не изменишь, что-нибудь придумаем. Но вам придется изрядно потесниться.

— Месье Питт, это сущие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что нас ожидало там, на берегу, — ответил пассажир. — Мы обязаны вам жизнью, месье, и уверяю вас, не забудем то, что вы для нас сделали.

— Ступайте вниз, преподобный отец, — снова оборвал его Питт. — Благодарить нас будете, когда достигнем берегов Англии. А пока молитесь за успешное плавание.

— Да благословит вас Господь! — с готовностью откликнулся пассажир.

— Мы приготовили каюты для женщин, — ответил Питт. — Удобством они не блещут, но это все, что мы можем предложить. Что касается ваших детей... пожалуйста, пусть они не появляются на палубе. Погода скверная, и мне бы не хотелось...

— Да-да, месье, конечно! — кивал его собеседник. — Мы постараемся вас не беспокоить!

* * *

Внизу царил адский шум. Блад пробрался на свое место, мимо мокрых и бледных после путешествия по штормовому морю мужчин и женщин, которые смотрели на него подозрительно и слегка испуганно. Дети, количеством около десяти, из которых только двое были достаточно сознательного возраста, подняли дикий гвалт, и у Блада мгновенно заложило уши и заболела голова.

Добравшись до своего закутка, он обнаружил, что возле его мешка с вещами прыгает какой-то ребенок лет трех от роду непонятного пола, до такой степени закутанный от носа до ушей в тридцать три одежки, что походил на диковинный колобок.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом колобок робко улыбнулся, обнажив неполный набор зубов, и дотронулся до шпаги Блада, которая явно привлекала его внимание.

— Брысь! — сказал Блад устало, мечтая только об одном: упасть на свое место, свернуться клубком и попытаться уснуть в этом аду.

Ребенок хихикнул и отбежал в сторону, спрятавшись за парусиновой перегородкой. Потом выглянул оттуда, наблюдая за его реакцией.

Блад уселся со шпагой в обнимку, стараясь отрешиться от окружающей среды.

Кровь и смерть! Полный трюм беглых гугенотов! Предел его мечтаний!

Он закрыл глаза, но легкое прикосновение к плечу заставило его очнуться.

Колобок стоял прямо перед ним, его черные глаза весело глядели на Блада.

Похоже, из всех детей этот малыш был самым неугомонным. Остальные хныкали, страдая от морской болезни и усталости, а этот ребенок явно искал новых приключений на свою голову.

— Брысь! — прорычал Блад низким голосом, стараясь выглядеть свирепо. Но колобок разразился веселым смехом, лопоча что-то на невразумительном французском, понять который Блад был не в силах.

Так они развлекались некоторое время, пока откуда-то не вынырнула молодая женщина в белоснежном чепце, укутанная в тридцать три шали — еще один колобок, только побольше ростом, — и не схватила малыша за руку с горестным воплем:

— Роже! Вот ты где! — она повернулась к Бладу, и он отметил, что у нее такие же черные глаза, как и у карапуза. Ее губы дрогнули, готовые растянуться в вежливой улыбке, но потом он заметил, что женщина напряглась, уставившись на его шпагу.

— Прошу прощения, месье... — сказала она чуть слышно, потупив взор, а затем попятилась, подхватив ребенка на руки.

Блад слегка склонил голову, показывая, что все в порядке, но молодая мать перепугалась еще больше и шарахнулась назад, спрятавшись за мрачного вида старуху, которая воинственно посмотрела на него.

Блад пожал плечами.

Через какое-то время все пассажиры, обнаружив в своих рядах чужака, замолчали и мрачно на него уставились.

Потом первое напряжение спало, и все вернулись к прерванным делам. Блад попытался уснуть. В плечо будто воткнули раскаленную кочергу и раз в полчаса поворачивали. Желудок опять пытался устроить бунт, и Блад по-прежнему чувствовал озноб. Внутренний голос принялся читать ему рекомендации по лечению, что Блада раздражало безумно.

И, в довершение пытки, проклятые гугеноты устроили коллективную молитву. Пожилой господин, который недавно разговаривал со шкипером, оказался их пастором, и принялся читать главы из Библии, причем, Блад мог поклясться, выбирал их с должным тщанием и в тему.

Он постарался не обращать внимания на завуалированный вызов в свой адрес. Ничего, и не такое терпели.

Блад демонстративно закрыл глаза, отрешившись от бормотания людей вокруг, периодически заглушаемого воплями капризничающих детей…


	8. Тридан

**8\. «Тридан»**

Было раннее утро, и блеклое зимнее солнце только начало показываться над линией горизонта, когда Блад вышел на палубу, кутаясь в плащ. По-прежнему дул сильный северо-западный ветер, столь нелюбимый всеми моряками, которым приходится пересекать Бискайский залив. Шхуну раскачивало на волнах, и Блад видел, что периодически нос корабля исчезал, захлестнутый водой.

Пребывание на верхней палубе, под холодным дождем и порывистым ветром, вряд ли можно было назвать удовольствием, но и внизу сидеть не было никаких сил. Гугеноты к утру немного притихли, скошенные морской болезнью. Но от этого соседство с ними не стало приятнее.

Блад облокотился о планшир и посмотрел на серовато-зеленую воду за бортом. Он знал, что не стоит так делать, но это было лучше, чем глядеть вверх, на мачты, на которых хлопали и гудели штормовые паруса.

Чуть поодаль от него стоял юнга, свесившись с планшира почти наполовину. Морская болезнь не пощадила и команду.

Блад вздохнул и отвернулся, продолжая изучать горизонт. Проклятая болтанка! Он знал, как выматывает людей такая погода, когда корабль швыряет с гребня на гребень в любом направлении, и так в течение нескольких дней. Когда матросы вынуждены работать по две вахты подряд, без возможности нормально высушиться и перекусить. Нет, это еще не был сокрушительный шторм, когда начинаешь молиться и считать вал за валом, когда сердце замирает, и ты гадаешь, выберется ли корабль из того провала между волнами, в который нырнул? Однако и в такой погоде было мало радости. Ветер дул ровно и сильно, но в любой момент мог налететь шквал, столь частый в этом коварном заливе, и тогда...

Блад поймал себя на том, что начинает сожалеть о собственной безрассудной поспешности. И в самом деле, какого черта он ринулся в это плавание? Мог бы спокойно пожить в «Тихой гавани» до весны, дождаться нормальной погоды... Он вспомнил Марго и ее раскрасневшееся лицо, когда она примеряла его подарок...

Громко хлопнули паруса, когда судно в очередной раз сменило галс. И это вернуло Блада к действительности.

Юнга с усилием оторвался от борта и, пошатываясь, побрел на свое место.

Блад перевел взгляд в другую сторону и замер, не веря своим глазам. Видимость была неважная, но он был достаточно опытным в таких вещах, чтобы заметить далекую туманную дымку, тянущуюся вдоль всего горизонта.

Берег? Они до сих пор в видимости берега?!

Он вскинул голову, посмотрев на шкипера, который вместе с рулевым стоял у штурвала, отдавая распоряжения матросам. Только сейчас Блад заметил, что на палубе собралась почти вся команда. И работа кипит: слаженная и ожесточенная. Шхуна с ее косыми парусами могла идти к ветру под таким углом, какого не могли себе позволить большинство военных кораблей, на которых доводилось служить Бладу. Сейчас, в стремлении отойти от берега как можно дальше, они были вынуждены лавировать против ветра. Некоторое время Блад наблюдал за тем, как грациозно, подобно крыльям бабочки, двигаются паруса, когда наступало время сменить галс. Что тут говорить, команда этого корабля прекрасно знала свое дело. И у шкипера была верная рука.

Работа предстояла собачья, поэтому пришлось задействовать обе вахты.И расслабиться нельзя: коварный ветер мгновенно снесет суденышко к берегу, а в такую погоду — это настоящий кошмар для любого моряка.

Над палубой пронесся крик впередсмотрящего, сидевшего в вороньем гнезде на фок-мачте.

Блад плохо расслышал слова — ветер тут же заглушил их. Но, заметив жест матроса, повернул голову в ту сторону.

На горизонте, со стороны моря появился корабль.

Блад увидел, как мистер Питт поручил штурвал рулевому и, вынув подзорную трубу, навел ее на неизвестное судно.

Оно было далеко, всего лишь темная точка на горизонте, и периодически волны скрывали его из виду. Но через какое-то время стало понятно, что их заметили. Корабль изменил курс.

Блад встретился взглядом с мистером Питтом, который на мгновение опустил подзорную трубу.

— Это «Тридан», сэр! — крикнул шкипер, и Блад заметил открытую неприязнь в его взгляде. — Ваш французский друг, черт бы его побрал! И что ему не сидится в порту, в такую-то погоду?

Блад подошел поближе, чтобы можно было разговаривать, не крича на всю палубу.

Насчет «друга» шкипер, конечно, погорячился. В тот год, когда они встретились почти десять лет назад, Вальбуа и Блад сражались на разных сторонах. И бой, во многом определивший судьбу обоих, был жестоким. Блад вспомнил, как французы задали им тогда жару, превратив голландский корабль в дырявое решето мощными залпами из пушек. И как они пытались дотянуть до ближайшего дружественного порта, но тщетно, поэтому пришлось принять бой, несмотря на то что половина экипажа, капитан и большая часть офицеров погибли... а потом был абордаж, затеянный французами, но победа в котором досталась голландцам. О, события тех дней были свежи в его памяти до сих пор.

Вальбуа был опасным и цепким противником. И Блад не думал, что французский капитан изменил своим привычкам через столько лет.

Тридцатишестипушечный фрегат постепенно приближался, и стало ясно, что, находясь на ветре, он имеет огромное преимущество перед «Рози-Энн».

— Так и знал, что эту лису легко не проведешь! — процедил сквозь зубы рыжий Бартоломью Питт, бросив на Блада злобный взгляд. — То-то он расшаркивался перед нами вчера!

— Что происходит, господа? — обеспокоенный голос пастора заставил всех обернуться.

Француз был бледен, страдая от морской болезни, но, тем не менее, старался держаться прямо и с достоинством, как подобало лицу его сана.

— Сигналы, сэр! — впередсмотрящий окликнул их сверху. — «Тридан» поднял сигнальные флаги!

Питт что-то проворчал сквозь зубы и навел подзорную трубу на фрегат.

— Требование лечь в дрейф, — сказал он со вздохом, посмотрев на своего помощника.

— Вот уж свезло так свезло! — проворчал Бартоломью, проведя ладонью по бороде.

— Это французский крейсер? — тревожно спросил пастор, поглядев на далекий корабль, увенчанный горой парусов.

— «Рози-Энн» быстрее, мы могли бы попытаться ускользнуть... — начал помощник, но Питт поднял руку, обрывая его.

— Господи боже! — сказал пастор, осознавая всю серьезность ситуации.

Их настигал французский военный фрегат, патрулирующий эту часть побережья, и, если шкипер подчинится его требованию, всех гугенотов, которые будут обнаружены на шхуне, ждет каторжная ссылка на галеры, а само судно и его команда будут арестованы за незаконную деятельность. Если же «Рози-Энн» не подчинится требованию...

— Ступайте вниз, преподобный отец, — строго сказал мистер Питт. — И позаботьтесь о том, чтобы никто из ваших людей носа на палубу не высовывал. Это не просьба. Это приказ!

Француз открыл было рот, но суровый взгляд шкипера заставил его замолчать и подчиниться.

Когда на шканцах остались только шкипер, помощник и Блад, они обменялись взглядами.

Бартоломью осклабился.

— Судя по всему, сэр, ваша поездка в Дублин немного откладывается. Хороший, видать, у вас друг, раз решил еще раз догнать нас в штормовом море!

Блад хотел ответить, что капитан Вальбуа вовсе не его друг, но далекий гул заставил их всех повернуться к фрегату. Нос «Тридана» на мгновение скрылся в белом облаке.

— Да уж, такой сигнал трудно игнорировать! — продолжал ворчать помощник.

— Мы не сдадимся! — твердо сказал Питт.

Он повернулся, чтобы отдать команду матросам, которые тревожно стояли на своих местах, ожидая, какое решение примет их шкипер.

Блад прищурился, не сводя глаз с «Тридана». Лицо его стало жестким и суровым.

«Старина Вальбуа, ты и впрямь чертовски не вовремя...»

Потом посмотрел на шкипера, бледного и решительного, занявшего место за штурвалом, и сказал, как бы размышляя вслух:

— Можно было бы еще прижаться к берегу, настолько, насколько позволяет маневренность вашей шхуны. Вальбуа умелый моряк, но именно поэтому он не станет губить свой корабль.

Помощник открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Питт одернул его, внимательно глядя на Блада.

— Что вы сказали, сударь?

Блад указал на французский фрегат, на мачте которого развевались разноцветные сигнальные флаги.

— Глядите, сейчас ветер на его стороне, но он крепчает... полагаю, вечером разразится шторм. «Тридан» — отличный фрегат, ходкий и маневренный, но он не сможет идти так близко к берегу в эту погоду. А если даже и рискнет, у него не хватит времени и должной скорости, чтобы уйти на безопасное расстояние от берега до шторма. Если только идти в крутой бейдевинд... нет-нет... это слишком долго для него...

— Это безумие, и для нас в том числе! — перебил его Бартоломью. — Нас выбросит на камни, или мы сядем на мель! К тому же, гляньте сами — видимость отвратительная!

— И все же это было бы нам на руку, если вы не хотите общаться с французами слишком тесно, — ответил Блад, пожав плечами. — Но это всего лишь мои домыслы. Я же понимаю, что риск слишком велик. К тому же, маневр этот требует недюжинного мастерства и прекрасного знания местных вод...

— Мастерства и знаний у нас хватает, — ровным голосом ответил Питт, сжав рукоятки штурвала. — Мы по этим водам с детства ходим. Барт, готовимся к повороту!

— Джереми, ты в своем уме?! — чуть слышно прошипел рыжий, выпучив глаза. — Кому ты веришь? Этому паписту? Да он заодно с тем французом, который сейчас висит у нас перед носом!

— Ты слышал приказ, Барт? — повторил Питт, не глядя на него. — Так выполняй!

— Да, сэр! — ответил помощник после паузы. А потом пошел распоряжаться среди матросов.

Блад отошел чуть в сторону, к борту, наблюдая за маневрами французского корабля.

И услышал за спиной негромкий голос шкипера.

— Проверим, насколько тонка кишка у лягушатника...

* * *

Кишка оказалась тонка.

Хотя Вальбуа заставил всех изрядно понервничать.

Блад слабо улыбнулся, наблюдая за вопящими английскими матросами, которые прыгали и размахивали руками, в то время как французский фрегат повернул и лег на другой курс, сражаясь с сильным встречным ветром. Он спешил отойти от берега как можно дальше до начала шторма.

«Рози-Энн» тоже приходилось нелегко — шхуна подпрыгивала на высокой волне, и периодически вода заливала палубу. Снасти стонали и гудели, паруса трепетали на ветру, издавая заунывный вибрирующий звук, действующий на нервы.

Еще несколько мгновений — и пелена усилившегося дождя скрыла их от преследователя.

— Тихо всем! — приказал шкипер, сурово глядя на ликующую команду. — Лотовому — не зевать! Впередсмотрящему — следить за правым бортом!

Голос его был строгим, но Блад заметил, как сверкали серые глаза мистера Питта, когда он вместе с рулевым вращал штурвал, стремясь поскорее увести шхуну подальше от опасных прибрежных скал, которые виднелись в ореоле белой пены совсем близко. Блад только глянул в ту сторону и тут же нервно сглотнул: волны там взлетали на огромную высоту с гулким ревом — страшное зрелище...

Когда шхуна отошла достаточно далеко от берега, Бартоломью хриплым голосом затянул какой-то торжественный псалом, и остальные матросы подхватили, пытаясь переорать надвигающийся шторм.

Блад внезапно осознал, что совсем закоченел за эти три часа, проведенные на палубе. И медленно, балансируя, чтобы не упасть, направился к трапу, ведущему в трюм.

Пробираясь к своему месту, Блад представлял, как беснуется на своем корабле капитан Вальбуа, которого заставили прекратить преследование какие-то жалкие английские торговцы.

«Прости, дружище, но так получилось», — подумал он, усаживаясь на доски и роясь в своем мешке. Где-то там пряталось немного еды, собранной ему в дорогу заботливой Марго.

«Ах, Марго! Наверное, ты была права, и надо было остаться в Нанте... Но сейчас, увы, слишком поздно сожалеть об этом...»


	9. Шторм

**9\. Шторм**

Предчувствие Блада насчет шторма оказалось верным. К вечеру ветер заметно усилился, и корабль начал тяжелую борьбу с волнами, хлеставшими со всех сторон. Как это часто случалось в этих краях, ветер то и дело менял направление, описывая огромный круг. И было очень трудно предсказать, с какой именно стороны придет очередной шквал.

Блад и остальные пассажиры укрылись внизу и могли только представлять, что творится на верхней палубе. Пастор устроил очередную молитву, хотя в этот раз у большинства его последователей едва хватало сил что-то произносить — большая часть людей лежала пластом, измученная качкой.

Блад, хоть и чувствовал себя неважно из-за проклятого плеча, не желавшего успокоиться, смог задремать даже в этом безумии. Но длилось это недолго — до первого серьезного крена судна.

Ему казалось, что он только смежил веки, как сильнейший рывок швырнул его в переборку. И тут же завопили остальные пассажиры, послышался грохот падающих тел и вещей.

По счастью для Блада, многолетнее пребывание на флоте научило его удерживать равновесие и всегда иметь точку опоры даже во сне. Поэтому он не особо пострадал, вовремя вцепившись в парусиновую перегородку, а другой рукой упершись в бимс, который теперь почему-то был не наверху, а сбоку. Другим повезло меньше, и какой-то парень совершил полет через полтрюма, прежде чем врезался в переборку. Судя по его воплям, он здорово расшибся, и Блад, прогнав сонливость, уже хотел пойти к нему, чтобы посмотреть, насколько все серьезно. Но новый крен судна помешал ему, заставив вцепиться в бимс покрепче.

Слава богу, гугеноты, хоть и напуганные, плохо разбирались в том, что сейчас происходило, а то бы устроили более шумную панику.

Блад же, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, принялся считать про себя.

«Господи, какой крен! Выправится ли судно?»

Пол снова ушел из-под ног, и пассажиры завизжали, полетев в другую сторону. Блад позволил себе вскрикнуть, потому что прямо на него свалился тяжеленный мешок с вещами, но в глубине души был рад. Шхуна выправилась.

Потом все почувствовали, как корабль принялся раскачиваться и вертеться.

Блад направился к наиболее пострадавшим, отмечая про себя, что там, наверху, шкипер и команда пытаются не потерять контроль над судном, удержать его таким образом, чтобы самые высокие волны оно встречало носом. Он надеялся, что второго такого удара в борт не случится. Слишком уж это страшно.

Среди пострадавших был и пастор, серьезно разбивший голову. Опустившись возле него, Блад принялся рыться в сумке.

— Сидите спокойно, преподобный отец, — сказал он ему, когда тот попытался встать, чтобы обратиться к своим единоверцам. — Сейчас я вас перевяжу, а потом вам лучше лечь и покрепче держаться за что-нибудь. Этот крен может повториться.

— Вы что, доктор? — изумленно спросил пастор, все еще оглушенный ударом.

— Вы угадали, — ответил Блад, проверяя место ушиба. — Слава богу, ничего страшного, только кожа рассечена. Крови много, но кости черепа целы, а это самое главное.

— Надо же, а мы думали, что вы — солдат... — растеряно произнес пастор, пока Блад перевязывал его голову.

— И это тоже, святой отец, — терпеливо объяснил Блад. — Давайте я вас уложу... и, наверное, от проповедей придется воздержаться, контузию вы все-таки получили.

— Тогда буду молиться про себя, — прошептал пастор.

— Это можно, — кивнул Блад и пошел осматривать следующего пострадавшего...

* * *

Закончив перевязывать разбитые лбы и вправлять вывихнутые конечности, Блад пробрался к трапу, намереваясь рискнуть и посмотреть, что творится наверху.

Уже при подъеме его с ног до головы окатило водой. А на палубе царил сущий ад. Волны перекатывались через шхуну, вдоль основных маршрутов команды были натянуты штормовые леера. Блад тут же ухватился за них, зная, как коварно может повести себя море. И никто не сможет прийти на помощь, если он по глупости или неловкости вылетит за борт.

Было очень темно, и совершенно непонятно, куда несет корабль и что творится вокруг. Грозно ревело взбесившееся море, набрасываясь на маленькое суденышко со всех сторон.

Блад посмотрел на шканцы, туда, где стоял шкипер, закутанный в плащ. Вместе с двумя рулевыми он удерживал штурвал, и было видно, что в такую бурю это дается им с трудом. Все они — и рулевые и шкипер, — были привязаны к основанию штурвала.

Бладу показалось, что мистер Питт что-то кричит, повернув к нему лицо. Но он не слышал слов — ветер и ревущее море заглушали его голос.

Шхуна вздыбилась, начав долгий путь на очередную гигантскую волну. Блад, как завороженный, наблюдал за этим. Перед ними вырастала серовато-зеленая гора воды, увенчанная хлопьями пены. А потом, он знал, будет самое неприятное. Потом будет полет вниз... и неизвестно, сможет ли судно выкарабкаться из ямы между волнами...

— Эээээй! И-и-и-и-и-и!

Блад отвернулся. Шкипер все еще что-то кричал. Опустив глаза, Блад увидел странный предмет, похожий на мешок, который, пища, плыл мимо него, подхваченный волной, захлестнувшей шхуну с правого борта.

«Мешок» прошел совсем рядом, и Блад, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, подхватил его, подтянув к себе.

Матерь Божия! Он с ужасом узнал в мокром кульке своего недавнего знакомца — трехлетнего карапуза. И как он только сюда попал?!

Блад покрепче прижал ребенка к груди. Он был напуган, вообразив на секунду, что этот пацаненок мог быть смыт за борт, если бы проплыл на пару футов дальше от него...

В этот момент шхуна начала падать в провал между волнами. И все посторонние мысли мигом вылетели из его головы.

«Рози-Энн» нырнула носом вниз, и Блад обнаружил, что болтается в воздухе, потеряв соприкосновение с палубой. Ребенок пищал, но шум шторма заглушал его вопли. От попавшей в рот воды он начал кашлять, но орать не прекратил.

Наконец, шхуна выправилась, и Блад смог встать на ноги. Рука так крепко вцепилась в леер, что разжать пальцы оказалось нелегко. Ребенок копошился и дрыгал ногами, крепко зажатый подмышкой.

Блад попятился обратно к трапу и наконец-то услышал, что именно орал ему Питт.

— Ради всех святых, уберите его вниз! — когда Блад поднял глаза, он увидел, что лицо шкипера было бледным, как мел. — Прошу вас, сэр!

Блад кивнул. Справившись с судорогой в пальцах, он отцепился от леера и скатился вниз по трапу. Шхуну качнуло, и он по пути приложился боком о перегородку, но в любом случае это было лучше, чем размазать по стене неугомонного гугенотика.

Внизу, вдали от морских волн, Блад смог осмотреть ребенка более внимательно. Господи, сколько на нем одежек! И все мокрые!

Прислонившись спиной к переборке, он принялся развязывать узелки, высвобождая его из рубашек, кофточек, каких-то платков. Вода была ледяной, и Блад знал, что лучше остаться совсем без одежды, чем находиться в мокрой. Все это время карапуз орал, как будто его резали живьем. И кашлял. Слегка оглохнув, Блад раздраженно перевернул его головой вниз и шлепнул по спинке. Малыш выплюнул всю морскую воду, которую умудрился проглотить во время своего заплыва по палубе. И заорал еще громче. Аж посинел от натуги.

Раздев его до последней сорочки, Блад принялся растирать ледяные ручки и ножки, и все это время карапуз завывал и визжал.

— Так, вот теперь можно сдать тебя на руки мамаше, — сказал Блад, заворачивая бьющегося ребенка в свой плащ. Он тоже был мокрым, но тут уж выбирать не приходилось.

С орущим кульком в руках, он отправился к каютам, где разместили женщин и детей. У него язык чесался высказать беспечной даме все, что он думал о женщине, которая оставляет ребенка без присмотра в такое время.

В какой именно из кают жила мать малыша, он не знал, поэтому постучался наугад. Ему никто не ответил. Подумав, что из-за шторма его просто не услышали, Блад постучался снова — на сей раз кулаком, от души, — и крикнул:

— Эй, дамы, заберите вашего младенца!

Тишина.

— Черт побери! — Блад рассердился.

Ребенок визжал, корабль качало, плечо адски болело.

«Это не жизнь...»

Он постучал опять, и неожиданно дверь распахнулась под его ударом. Шхуна накренилась, и Блад просто влетел внутрь, тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь.

Ребенок снова заорал. Блад даже вообразить не мог, что это существо умеет вопить еще громче. Или в помещении звук слышно лучше?

И его голос слился с визгом женщин, которые, узрев ввалившегося к ним мужчину, в панике пытались подняться со своих мест.

Блад осознал, что такое вторжение действительно можно понять превратно.

— Прошу прощения, дамы... — забормотал он по-французски.

Но тут заметил ту, черноглазую, которая была матерью карапуза. Она смотрела на него, как будто он собирался ее ребенком позавтракать. Ее рот искривился в гневной гримасе, и Бладу показалось, что сейчас на него набросятся и выцарапают глаза, если не хуже.

— Ваш сын, мадам! — он протянул ей малыша, но она вдруг закричала, словно ее пронзила сильная боль. И осела на пол, побледнев как полотно.

Блад ничего не понял, но смутился еще больше.

«Пожалуй, гневную отповедь лучше отложить».

Женщина вскрикнула снова, согнувшись пополам.

Блад хотел нагнуться, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, но тут на него налетела старуха, которая была то ли ее матерью, то ли служанкой — не разобрать.

— Как вы посмели сюда вломиться?! — зашамкала старая ведьма, толкнув его... правильно, в плечо. Блад заскрежетал зубами и попятился к выходу. Пропади все пропадом! Особенно эти проклятые гугеноты и их жены!

— Вон! Вон, месье, вон, бесстыжий! — продолжала ворчать эта воинственная клуша, выхватив у него ребенка.

Блад понял, что надо уходить, пока сюда не сбежались все отцы и мужья этих дам.

«К черту, к черту!»

Он вылетел за дверь и, пошатываясь, побрел на свое место. Из каюты до него донесся новый вопль женщины.

«Вот проклятье!»


	10. Ссора

**10\. Ссора**

Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным. Блад достаточно поскитался по свету, чтобы понять верность этой поговорки. Сегодня он в очередной раз получил доказательство ее правоты. Не успел он вернуться на свое место и как следует там устроиться, благоразумно позаботившись о точке опоры на случай нового резкого крена корабля, как к нему подошел один из пассажиров, молодой коренастый мужчина. И настроен он был весьма воинственно.

— Эй, ты! Мне сказали... я услышал... — начал он, дрожа от гнева, — что ты пытался приставать к моей жене...

Блад заставил себя очнуться от дремоты, в которую так тянуло погрузиться из-за изматывающей качки, и уставился на француза.

— Боюсь, месье, вас ввели в заблуждение, — буркнул он, пытаясь усесться поудобнее. — Я никому не докучал, напротив...

Но мужчина, похоже, даже не слушал его. Он попытался ухватить Блада за ворот рубашки, и лицо его пошло багровыми пятнами.

— Если я еще раз услышу или увижу, что ты, католический пес, хотя бы смотришь в ее сторону, я...

Вот только ревнивых мужей ему не хватало для полного счастья! Да еще таких бешеных!

Блад посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, чувствуя, что начинает вскипать. Обычно он старался сдерживать себя, особенно в таких незначительных случаях, но тут, видимо, сказались накопившаяся усталость и раздражение. Какого черта?! Какого черта они лезут? Какого дьявола им всем от него нужно?! Все, что он хотел — чтобы его оставили в покое! И дали добраться до Дублина. Разве это так много?! Всего несколько дней не приставать к нему со своей идиотской верой и прочей возвышенной чушью, от которой он так устал за последние годы. Неужели так сложно просто держаться в стороне?!

Нет, эти обрюзгшие ткачи из Нанта, удирающие в Англию от преследований, продолжают ему докучать! Лезут и задираются, как мелкие шавки, которые так любят брехать на крупных собак, особенно когда те привязаны на цепь и не могут им ответить...

Видимо на его лице появилось очень красноречивое выражение, потому что парень попятился, все еще продолжая тянуть к нему свои лапищи. А вот это зря. Блад ненавидел подобные вольности.

Кровь ударила ему в голову, и перед глазами на мгновение все поплыло.

Он не для того торчал два года во Фландрии под испанскими пулями, чтобы этот гугенот, не нюхавший пороху, смел обзывать его «католическим псом»!

Пальцы Блада рефлекторно сомкнулись на рукоятке шпаги, притороченной к его мешку с вещами. Конечно, этот увалень не заслуживал такой чести, но сейчас ирландец действовал, повинуясь многолетней привычке, укоренившейся так прочно, что она стала похожа на инстинкт.

— Убери от меня руки, иначе я их тебе отрежу! — негромко прорычал Блад в холодной ярости. — А если не заткнешь свою поганую пасть, то и язык прихвачу!

Металл, прозвеневший в его голосе, подсказал французу, что именно так всё и будет, если он не отступит.

К ним уже подбежали другие пассажиры и пастор, несмотря на то, что после полученного удара он чувствовал себя неважно.

— Успокойтесь, во имя Господа! — воскликнул преподобный отец, встав между ними.

Блад продолжал сверлить ревнивого супруга вызывающим взглядом, держа руку на эфесе шпаги. Вынуть ее он всегда успеет, и этот остолоп даже моргнуть не успеет, как получит в брюхо полтора фута доброй толедской стали. Ишь, расхрабрился, отец семейства... Блад вспомнил, как эти же самые гугеноты вели себя там, на суше. Шарахались от каждой тени. Тряслись в ужасе, когда их полк проходил мимо. И правильно делали, потому что, благодаря хитро сформулированным королевским указам, любой добрый католик мог сотворить с ними какое угодно бесчинство совершенно безнаказанно. Если они думают, что здесь, на этом корабле, он станет козлом отпущения за их притеснения на родине, то ошибаются! Овцы не должны трогать волка. Даже если он один.

— Господа, прошу вас! — пастор продолжал их увещевать. Несколько мужчин воинственно смотрели на Блада, а еще пара, наоборот, пыталась оттащить своего брата по вере от ирландца.

Блад чуть расслабил пальцы, впившиеся в рукоять шпаги. Медленно выдохнул.

Дьявол, да что с ним такое творится? Он же покончил с этим. Всё в прошлом. Он вышел из этой грязной игры и хочет заняться врачебной практикой в Дублине. Надо привыкать к тому, что шпага — не единственный аргумент в споре. Спокойно, спокойно...

— Я больше этого не потерплю! — выкрикнул ревнивый муж, пока его тащили назад и пытались урезонить. — Довольно того, что они измывались над нами там!..

— Помолчи! — прикрикнул на него пастор, а потом попытался извиниться перед Бладом за поведение своего собрата по вере, но тот махнул рукой.

— Я все понимаю, преподобный отец. Просто скажите ему, чтобы держался от меня подальше, если не может прикусить свой грязный язык.

— Если из-за него с моей женой что-нибудь случится, я... — парень все бесился в дальнем углу, окруженный тремя мужчинами, которые его держали.

Блад покачал головой. Господи, сколько гонору! А ведь он даже пальцем эту даму не тронул. Всё-таки надо держаться подальше от чокнутых гугенотов. Вот только как сделать это на маленькой шхуне?

* * *

Через какое-то время Блад понял, что ярость супруга той дамочки не была совсем уж беспочвенной. А пастор, негромко поговоривший с остальными, окончательно пролил свет на то, что произошло. Оказывается, черноглазая леди была на сносях, и теперь ее муж считает, что Блад, напугав ее своим вторжением, спровоцировал начало родов.

Всего этого священник мог и не говорить, потому что крики бедной женщины были слышны даже сквозь рев шторма.

— Не судите его строго, месье, — тихо говорил пастор. — Он весь на нервах из-за жены. Думаю, это можно понять.

Понять, конечно, можно. Но Блада был не в том настроении. Он с ехидной улыбкой ответил, что истинно заботливый супруг десять раз подумал бы, прежде чем тащить жену на сносях в морское путешествие по зимнему Бискаю. И уж конечно, тут свою роль сыграло не только его внезапное вторжение, но и шторм с дикой качкой.

Священник вздохнул, а потом в самых гладких выражениях сказал, что оставаться на берегу было для них раз в сто неразумнее.

— Поверьте мне, сударь, мы приняли такое решение не от хорошей жизни. Последние указы короля превратили наше существование во Франции в ад.

Блад верил, но ответил язвительно, что это еще не повод превращать в ад жизнь своего ближнего.

Женщина наверху продолжала кричать, и мужчины в трюме чувствовали себя неловко. Супруг попытался расхаживать кругами, но в условиях неистовой качки быстро прекратил это занятие.

Вскоре к ним присоединились две девицы, которых, по причине юности, более опытные дамы спровадили из каюты вниз. И сюда же пришлось привести детей, бледных и хнычущих из-за морской болезни. В трюме сразу стало шумно.

— Я помолюсь за нее, — сказал пастор, когда очередной крик стих. — Нелегко ей, бедняжке, при такой ужасной качке!

Блад достал из своей сумки запасной сухой плащ и завернулся в него, пытаясь согреться, благоразумно решив, что лучше не заикаться о предложении врачебной помощи. Скорее всего, это лишь вызовет новую вспышку супружеской ярости. Но с пастором он был согласен: бедной женщине можно только посочувствовать.

— Надеюсь, через несколько часов все будет в порядке, — сказал он французу.

— А вы, месье, не хотите помолиться? — поинтересовался пастор, листая Библию в поисках подобающего случаю псалма.

Блад приоткрыл глаза, почуяв подвох в его вопросе.

— Я предпочитаю помогать людям... более действенным способом, — ответил он наконец.

Пастор тактично не стал спрашивать, каким именно, и уткнулся в свою Библию, бормоча молитву.


	11. Начало врачебной практики

**11\. Начало врачебной практики**

Питер Блад не удержался и украдкой посмотрел на часы, вынув их из кармана. Уже прошло два часа. И, судя по крикам, доносившимся из каюты, дело никуда не продвинулось.

Всё это время он сам не сидел, сложа руки. Шторм подкидывал ему работу в виде матросов, получивших ту или иную травму во время работы на палубе. Его никто не просил им помогать, но Блад просто ловил их, когда они пытались пройти к кубрику и, осмотрев, оказывал посильную помощь: вправлял выбитые тросами пальцы, перевязывал раны и порезы, вызванные все теми же причинами. Матросы были слишком вымотаны штормом, чтобы с ним спорить или вообще интересоваться, зачем он это делает.

Последним в череде пострадавших оказался сам старший помощник, который, бледный как смерть, спустился вниз, поддерживаемый матросом. Блад подошел к нему и принялся осматривать его плечо.

— Это что такое? — сквозь зубы выдавил Бартоломью Питт, когда пассажир аккуратно принялся резать рукав его куртки, чтобы освободить руку, торчащую под неестественным углом.

— У вас плечо вывихнуто, — объяснил Блад. — Считайте, повезло. Перелом был бы гораздо хуже. Сейчас позову пару человек, чтобы помогли. И поставим вашу руку на место. А пока вот, выпейте это.

Старший помощник, обливаясь потом, отмахнулся от стакана с лекарством.

— Небось, какое-нибудь снотворное? Не надо, сударь, мне еще на вахте стоять. Если буду носом клевать — смоет к чертям собачим.

Блад чуть нахмурился.

— Боюсь, от вас в любом случае на вахте будет мало толку, мистер Питт, — ответил он, продолжая ощупывать плечо помощника. — Вы не сможете действовать этой рукой, даже если я ее вам вправлю. И, пожалуйста, выпейте лекарство. Так будет лучше для нас обоих. Оно уберет боль и расслабит мышцы. Следовательно, мне будет легче вправить ваш вывих.

— Боли я не боюсь! — упрямился старший помощник.

Блад начал злиться. Да плевать ему на то, боится этот парень боли или нет! Он посмотрел на могучие бицепсы, твердые как камень от судороги, вызванной неестественным положением сустава, и подумал о том, с какой силой ему придется эту ручищу дергать, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление мышц. Бартоломью Питт был силен, как бык. Вправлять таким молодцам вывихнутые руки — то еще удовольствие. В обычное время Блад бы не стал тратить драгоценный лауданум на такую безделицу, как вывих. Но сегодня он чувствовал, что его правая рука совсем онемела. После нескольких часов кропотливой возни с болячками матросов и гугенотов плечо горело огнем, а сама рука двигалась все хуже. Надо заняться ею, если честно... Но Блад опять затолкал эту мысль подальше. И начал размышлять о том, как вправить вывих этому малому, когда у него самого по-настоящему работает только одна рука?

Из гугенотов он выбрал двух наиболее крепких ребят и показал им, как надо держать помощника.

— Ладно, черт с вами, не хотите пить, так не пейте, — сказал он, крепко стиснув пальцами его запястье. Посмотрел на французов. — Держите как следует, парни!

И дернул.

Плечо будто пронзили раскаленным прутом.

Бартоломью заорал, выпучив глаза.

Боли он не боится. А ведь его предупреждали!

Блад тоже застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, но продолжал тянуть руку, медленно поворачивая, пока не раздался громкий щелчок. Сустав встал на место.

— Держите его! — повторил он, чувствуя, что сам куда-то плывет. На мгновение в глазах потемнело.

Старший помощник тем временем стал совсем белым и сполз вниз, потеряв сознание. Гугеноты подхватили его и уложили на пол. Блад плюхнулся рядом, такой же бледный, как и его пациент, продолжая держать его за руку. Он сделал глубокий вдох, прогоняя дурноту. Покосился на гугенотов, надеясь, что они приняли его падение за простую потерю равновесия.

Блад посидел некоторое время, пережидая приступ боли, а потом, воспользовавшись тем, что помощник лежит, молчит и не мешает ему, быстро наложил повязку на плечо.

— Пусть полежит, не тормошите его, — сказал он гугенотам. — Он в порядке, просто в обмороке от боли.

Он расслабил мистеру Питту шейный платок и на всякий случай проверил пульс.

Женщина в каюте наверху снова протяжно закричала. Блад, поморщившись, подтянул к себе сумку с инструментами и принялся перебирать ее содержимое.

К нему подошел пастор.

— Бедняжка, — сказал он негромко.

Блад закончил рыться в сумке и что-то обдумывал, поджав губы.

— Если роды затянутся, боюсь, она может потерять этого ребенка, — сказал он.

Пастор посмотрел на него возмущенно.

— Вы так спокойно говорите о таких вещах, месье!

Блад бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Вы полагаете, если я буду бегать кругами и истерично вопить «Господи, помоги!», ей станет легче?

Священник растерянно замолчал, признавая в душе, что доктор прав.

Блад повесил сумку на плечо и оглянулся на мужа женщины, который теперь тихо сидел в своем углу, ероша волосы руками.

И пошел к нему, балансируя при особо резких рывках судна.

— Месье, я хотел бы осмотреть вашу жену, — сказал он, наклонившись к французу. — Как врач я мог бы ей помочь.

Гугенот очнулся от своего оцепенения и разразился возмущенными воплями.

Блад ничего другого и не ожидал. Проклиная идиотизм некоторых представителей мужского пола, он оглянулся на пастора. Этот самодовольный придурок будет тешить свою дурацкую гордость до последнего, даже если его жена будет при смерти.

— В таких делах лучше не медлить, — доктор попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу француза.

Но тот продолжал пылать гневом и сыпать угрозами в адрес Блада и прочих католиков.

Блад, уставший от качки и боли в плече, размышлял, не оглушить ли этого напыщенного индюка умелым ударом по темечку, чтобы можно было заняться, наконец, его страдалицей-женой?

Он, по роду своей деятельности в последние десять лет, нечасто имел дело с роженицами. На войне чаще встречались другие пациенты.

Но даже тот небогатый опыт, который ему удалось приобрести, вряд ли был утешительным. Люди обычно старались не тревожить докторов по такому поводу, как рождение младенцев. Традиционно этим занимались повивальные бабки. Блад ничего не имел против такого обычая, наоборот, прекрасно, пусть возятся с ними на здоровье! Но... случалось и так, что роды протекали с осложнениями... вот тогда добрые люди вспоминали про врачей. И бежали к ним. А роженица обычно к тому времени была основательно измучена помощью повитух и прочих знатоков. И часто вмешательство врача уже ничего не меняло. За исключением, конечно, того факта, что ему приписывали гибель женщины или ребенка.

Да уж, приятного в таких вызовах мало.

«Через час только полный кретин возьмется за это дело...»

Топот ног по трапу прервал безрадостные размышления доктора.

— Как мой помощник? — это был Джереми Питт, мокрый с головы до ног, с темными кругами под глазами от усталости. Голос его был совершенно охрипшим.

— Приходит в себя, — ответил Блад, заметив, что Бартоломью начал шевелиться и стонать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питт — Он нужен на палубе. Когда очнется и... сможет стоять на ногах, пусть поднимается наверх.

С этими словами шкипер взял сухарь и фляжку у подоспевшего матроса, и повернулся, чтобы снова подняться на палубу.

Блад принял решение.

— Мистер Питт! — окликнул он его.

Молодой моряк оглянулся, вопросительно глядя на ирландца.

— Позвольте обратиться к вам с просьбой, как к командиру корабля, — произнес Блад.

— Да, сэр, — ответил шкипер, убирая мокрые волосы со лба.

Блад коротко изложил свою просьбу. Мистер Питт провел рукой по короткой бородке. Потом посмотрел на гневного француза. И ответил, коротко и решительно:

— Приступайте, док. Даю вам разрешение. А если супруг будет вам мешать... — светлые глаза англичанина уставились на гугенота. — Тогда я прикажу своим людям связать его. И так он будет сидеть до конца нашего плавания. Вы меня слышите, месье? — Питт повысил голос, повернувшись к ревнивому мужу.

Француз побелел от унижения и ярости, но возразить не посмел.

Блад поблагодарил шкипера, тот, отмахнувшись, полез вверх по трапу.

— Просто спасите ее, сэр, — сказал он доктору.

— Постараюсь, — ответил Блад, шагнув к каютам. Возле супруга он остановился и сказал негромко: — Месье, я хочу добавить, просто для ясности, что в данной ситуации буду прежде всего стараться спасти вашу жену. Вы меня поняли?

Тот уставился на него, разинув рот. Похоже, слова Блада до него не дошли.

Доктор махнул рукой и, подхватив сумку, направился к каютам.

* * *

Блад стоял на коленях возле измученной схватками женщины, считая ее пульс.

Две старухи-повитухи, совершенно обессиленные морской болезнью, наблюдали за ним, ничего не говоря.

Блад бросил на них беглый взгляд и еще раз укорил себя за промедление. Если бы он знал, что они настолько ослабели, то действовал бы более решительно. Им самим нужна помощь, что уж тут говорить о роженице.

— Мадам, мне придется вас осмотреть, — сказал он, обращаясь к женщине. Та сидела, прислонившись спиной к переборке, бледная как смерть, но когда услышала его слова, ее лицо мгновенно стало пунцовым, а черные глаза широко распахнулись. Блад заметил, что ее губы задрожали, а по щекам потекли слезы.

«Ну вот, начинается...»

— Мадам, я — врач, и поверьте, мне надо это сделать, если вы хотите, чтобы... — начал уговаривать ее Блад. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось прикрикнуть на даму — это удивительно хорошо приводило некоторых больных в чувство. Но он понимал, что на нее это подействует не так, как на пациентов-мужчин. Женщина, скорей всего, впадет в истерику, и сделает себе только хуже.

Поэтому, продолжая говорить спокойно и ласково, он сунул ей в руку стакан с лекарством.

— Выпейте это. Пожалуйста.

Роженица, всхлипывая, принялась пить лекарство.

«Уже хорошо».

Блад тем временем скинул камзол и сотворил что-то вроде фартука из найденной в каюте скатерти. Из-за бешеной качки просить подогреть воду не имело смысла: камбуз не растапливали. Чудесно, просто чудесно! Но делать нечего, придется обходиться тем, что есть.

Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы корабль хотя бы на миг перестал скакать по волнам. Но это вряд ли было возможно.

Блад чувствовал себя артистом из бродячего цирка. Этаким жонглером. Из тех, кто прыгает по канату, подбрасывая в воздух разноцветные шары.

«Ну и ситуация...»

Женщина допила лекарство, делая перерывы, когда ее терзала очередная схватка, и через некоторое время Блад заметил, что лауданум уже начал действовать: она стала дышать ровнее, и выражение безумного страха исчезло из ее глаз.

«Хорошо, хоть немного полегче станет бедняжке...»

Питер Блад засучил рукава и посмотрел на свою пациентку.

— Ну, посмотрим, из-за чего проблема... — сказал он мягко, опускаясь на колени перед женщиной, и моля бога только о том, чтобы при резкой качке не упасть на нее.

Правая рука болела адски и еле двигалась.

Но Блад уже был философски спокоен.

Этот корабль мог в любую минуту отправиться в морскую пучину. А все остальное казалось на этом фоне таким незначительным...

* * *

«Неплохое начало мирной врачебной практики».

Блад отлетел к соседней переборке при очередном прыжке корабля, заботясь только о том, чтобы не выронить крошечного младенца, которого держал в руках.

Не выронил.

«Слава богу!»

Старуха-повитуха, немного придя в себя, после того как полежала полчаса без движения, подползла к нему, помогая сесть.

Блад посмотрел на новорожденного. Не дышит. А что еще можно было ожидать?

«Впрочем...»

Он принялся растирать крошечное синее тельце, потом дунул пару раз в ротик и нос.

«Давай, парень, кричи».

Блад был раздосадован, в первую очередь на себя. Если бы он не пререкался с идиотом-супругом, ребенка можно было бы спасти. И его братца тоже.

Да, это была двойня. И парни немного переплелись, желая появиться на свет одновременно. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы их распутать, но теперь проблема была решена.

Братцу уже ничем не помочь. Бладу хватило только одного взгляда на него. А вот этот мальчишка еще мог побороться за жизнь...

Он дунул ему в нос еще раз.

Повитуха принялась бормотать молитву.

Блад шлепнул новорожденного по попке.

Тот чихнул и запищал, разевая крошечный ротик.

Блад улыбнулся, положив его на колени к старухе, а потом повернулся к женщине, чтобы сообщить о том, что ее ребенок жив. Но молодая мать уже дремала. И Блад решил ее не тревожить.


	12. Долгожданное уединение

**12\. Долгожданное уединение**

— Ну что, господа, такое событие надо отметить, не так ли? — Бартоломью Питт, с рукой на перевязи, обратился к гугенотам, сидевшим на своих местах. — На нашем корабле такое впервые произошло. Так что, думается, стоит пожертвовать немного малаги!

Он посмотрел на Блада, который клевал носом в своем закутке, уставший после возни с роженицей.

— И вы, мистер, присоединяйтесь!

Блад вздрогнул, подняв на него сонные глаза.

— Почту за честь! — сказал он, наконец.

Сражаясь с неистовой качкой, терзавшей корабль, он прошел в тесную кают-компанию, где на короткое время собрались свободные от вахты члены команды и несколько гугенотов.

— За мальчишку! — коротко сказал Джереми Питт, подняв бокал. Шхуну снова тряхнуло, и вино, хлестнув через край, забрызгало его руку. Но шкипер ловко переступил, поэтому сохранил большую часть содержимого своего бокала.

— Чтобы рос здоровым, на радость своим родителям! — добавил его помощник, быстро чокнувшись с пастором, который стоял ближе всего к нему.

Остальные тоже изрекли короткие поздравления (более длинные тосты не позволяла произнести качка), после чего все дружно выпили малагу.

— Говорят, это хорошая примета, — сказал Питт, когда все начали расходиться обратно по своим местам. Шторм, бушующий на море, требовал, чтобы шкипер был на верхней палубе. — Если на корабле рождается ребенок, я имел в виду. Надеюсь, с ним все будет в порядке. Как и с его матерью. Ведь с ней все в порядке, док?

Блад кивнул, чувствуя, что голова начала кружиться от выпитого на пустой желудок вина. Надо же, всего один бокал, и такой эффект!

— Она очень устала, но, слава богу, больше ничего серьезного.

— Это хорошо... — неловко протянул шкипер, опустив глаза на мгновение.

Его кузен, стоявший рядом, толкнул Питта в бок кулаком.

— Ну, говори уже, Джереми!

Блад покосился на них, не понимая, что задумали эти двое.

— Доктор, — шкипер теперь смотрел на него прямо, видимо, приняв какое-то решение. — Мы тут с помощником посовещались... и решили выделить вам каюту. Полагаю, это будет справедливо... после всего, что вы для всех нас сделали.

Блад удивленно приподнял бровь, не ожидая от них такой щедрости. Но решил придержать иронию при себе, ограничившись вежливыми словами благодарности.

— Она, конечно, крохотная, но...

— Размеры — это вещь второстепенная, мистер Питт, — перебил его Блад. — Еще раз благодарю за внимание!

Они показали ему, где находится его каюта.

Блад, все еще не веря столь неожиданно свалившемуся счастью, отправился за своими вещами, чтобы перетащить их на новое место. На полпути его остановил пастор.

— Месье, мне очень стыдно, что я спрашиваю об этом только сейчас, но родители ребенка хотели бы узнать ваше имя.

Блад посмотрел на француза и чуть небрежно поклонился.

— Меня зовут Питер Блад, ваше преподобие.

Пастор кивнул в ответ, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Они сказали, что назовут сына в вашу честь, месье Блад. Ведь это вы подарили ему вторую жизнь.

Блад снова поклонился, скрывая легкое смущение.

— Весьма польщен! — пробормотал он.

Блад чувствовал себя неважно. Его лихорадило, и плечо продолжало болеть. Он списал это состояние на усталость от качки и вынужденное купание в морской воде. Из-за шторма всё на этом корабле пропиталось сыростью. То, что ему выделили отдельную каюту, обрадовало Блада. Там он мог, наконец, разобраться, что за чертовщина творится с его рукой.

Пастор внимательно посмотрел на ирландца, отметив, что выглядит он, мягко говоря, скверно. Осунувшееся бледное лицо, под глазами — темные круги, на щеках — черная щетина.

— С вами все в порядке, месье Блад? — спросил он участливо.

— Да, в порядке, — ответил Блад, попятившись к каюте. — Просто нужно немного отлежаться.

— Понимаю, — кивнул француз.

— Передайте им, что я тронут... и все в этом роде, — сказал Блад перед тем, как спрятаться в каюте — подальше от шумных гугенотов с их молитвами и вопящими детьми.

Господи, какое счастье — иметь возможность укрыться от всего этого бедлама за дверью!


	13. Дорогое приобретение

**13\. Дорогое приобретение**

 _весна 1683г_

 _Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»_

— Эй, хозяин, черт тебя побери! Еще вина!

Питер Блад вошел в зал и понял, что веселье здесь в самом разгаре.

Капитан Демулен, покачиваясь на стуле, навел пистолет на перепуганного трактирщика и продолжал требовать выпивки грубым голосом.

— Да поживее! — прикрикнул он.

Остальные солдаты из числа расквартированных в «Тихой Гавани» были не менее пьяны и буйны.

— Пусть девки поднесут, надоело смотреть на твою жирную рожу! — Демулен поигрывал пистолетом, нагло улыбаясь.

— Будет сделано, месье, только не стреляйте! — нервно ответил господин Оливье, побелев как полотно и трясясь, как студень.

— Ты еще будешь мне приказывать, гугенотская свинья? — Демулен уже не улыбался и нажал на курок.

Грянул выстрел, пуля угодила в бутылки, стоявшие на полке за стойкой.

Месье Оливье взвизгнул и пригнулся, воздев руки вверх.

— Я... добрый католик, месье! — пролепетал он.

— Да какая разница? — грубо ответил капитан, и все, кто был в зале, расхохотались вместе с ним. — Ну же, тащи вина!

— В-ваш полковник... — начал бормотать Оливье, дрожащими руками подставляя кружку под кран винной бочки.

— Что ты там блеешь про нашего полковника? — рявкнул Демулен, нахмурившись.

— Он... обещал... обещал что...

— А мне плевать, что он там вам обещал! — перебил его Демулен. — Но если я узнаю, старый козел, что ты ему вздумал пожаловаться...

— О... нет-нет, я вовсе... — в ужасе всплеснул руками трактирщик, заметив, что капитан схватился за второй пистолет.

Блад прошел через зал, надеясь успеть добраться до своей комнаты между пальбой. Но Демулен заметил его и вытянул ногу, преградив дорогу.

— Эй, лейтенант, постойте-ка! Присядьте с нами, будьте так любезны! Давно пора познакомиться поближе, а?

Блад остановился, посмотрев на пьяного офицера. Ему совершенно не улыбалось коротать вечер в такой компании.

— Вы ведь у нас новенький... давайте, не стесняйтесь! Посидите с нами. Поговорим о том, о сем. Я слышал, вы побывали в плену у испанцев? Как же вас угораздило?

Блад вздохнул. И уж тем более совершенно не хотелось вспоминать обстоятельства, при которых он угодил в плен.

— Ничего, лейтенант, скоро мы выступим и накостыляем проклятым донам по первое число! — заржал Демулен. — Так что отыграетесь еще. Давайте выпьем за это, Блад! Да где же вино, черт побери?!

— Эй, держи ее! — донеслось с лестницы.

Блад услышал топот ног и грубый хохот. Повернув голову, он увидел полуодетого корнета Вернера, бегущего по лестнице за растрепанной и перепуганной девицей. Уже на последней ступеньке ему удалось ее поймать за руку и дернуть к себе.

— Куда собралась, подруга?

Девушка завизжала, пытаясь вырваться.

— Не дури, красотка, я ведь тебе заплатил! — приговаривал Вернер, волоча ее обратно наверх. Потом, задержавшись на лестнице, посмотрел на всех присутствующих в зале. — Она меня укусила, представляете! Просто кошка какая-то!

Все засмеялись.

Блад прищурился, глядя на них.

— Эй, корнет, похоже, дама сегодня не в настроении! — окликнул он Вернера.

Демулен гоготнул, толкнув его локтем.

— Да не волнуйтесь, лейтенант, он же сказал, что заплатил. Все в порядке, просто девка заводная попалась. Повезло Вернеру, что тут скажешь!

И он заржал, как конь.

— Во, опять кусается! — охнул корнет, дернувшись, когда девица впилась ему в ладонь. — Ну, хватит, милочка! Угомонись! — и он шлепнул ее по лицу.

Девчонка отлетела и прижалась к стене, всхлипывая.

— Корнет, вам помочь? — крикнул кто-то из солдат. — Может, подержать барышню?

И снова грянул смех.

Блад нахмурился и двинулся к лестнице.

— Это уже не смешно! — резко сказал он, поднявшись к Вернеру. — Корнет, оставьте девчонку в покое!

Вернер мотнул головой, набычившись. Это был здоровенный немец, который забавы ради гнул голыми руками подковы на спор.

— Вы слышали приказ? — голос Блада зазвенел, как сталь.

Корнет выпустил девицу, тихо выругавшись сквозь зубы.

Блад еще мгновение строго смотрел на него, а потом, повернувшись к девушке, поманил ее за собой.

— Ну-ка, пошли!

Он потянул девушку за собой по лестнице.

— Эй, сударь, а заплатить?

Блад удивленно обернулся на голос. И увидел, что месье Оливье выбрался из-за стойки, взволнованно глядя на него.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Блад холодным голосом.

— Заплатить... за девочку, месье, — заискивающе ответил Оливье. — Так положено. Все платят!

Солдаты закивали, посмеиваясь.

Блад, презрительно прищурившись, достал из кармана кошелек и кинул трактирщику.

— Теперь все? Или еще какие претензии?

Трактирщик затряс головой, вцепившись в кошелек.

Блад схватил плачущую девчонку за руку и потащил за собой.

Демулен переглянулся с немного ошеломленным Вернером.

— Что ему, девок здесь не хватает? — проворчал раздосадованный немец. А потом решительно шагнул к трактирщику, который все пялился на кошелек. — Эй, хозяин, давай-ка возвращай мне деньги!..


	14. Бриджуотер

**14\. Бриджуотер**

 _весна 1683г_

 _Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»_

Питер Блад вошел в свою комнату на втором этаже, держа всхлипывающую девицу за руку.

Он отпустил ее, как только они оказались внутри. Пока лейтенант закрывал дверь, девушка успела отбежать на другой конец комнаты и, дрожа всем телом, замерла, встав так, чтобы оказаться позади массивного стола.

Блад покосился на нее, отметив, что барышня явно настроена отбиваться дальше. Ее глаза воинственно сверкали, ноздри раздувались, как у загнанной лошади. На щеке, там, где прошелся увесистый кулак Вернера, уже появился обширный синяк.

«Похоже, романтического свидания сегодня я не дождусь», — подумал Блад мрачно, продолжая разглядывать свое «приобретение».

Воинственность девчонки довольно быстро иссякла, сменившись настороженным выжиданием. Пристальный взгляд Блада явно смущал ее. Он заметил, что ее щеки порозовели, и она отчаянно пыталась запахнуть на груди порванную сорочку. От нижней юбки, в которой она была, удрав от Вернера, тоже остались какие-то лохмотья. Девушка не знала, за что хвататься: то ли придерживать юбку, то ли прикрывать грудь. В конце концов она замерла, дрожа всем телом, опустив глаза.

Блад слегка удивился такой застенчивости у девицы легкого поведения. Но решил пощадить чувства барышни и, взяв плащ, шагнул к ней, протянув его.

— Ну-ка, прикройся, красавица, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали как можно мягче.

Он держал плащ в руке, надеясь, что она возьмет его. Но девчонка только отпрянула назад.

Блад вздохнул, качнув головой, и кинул ей плащ.

— Я не видел тебя здесь раньше, — сказал он. — Ты новенькая?

Девица только шмыгнула носом, закутавшись в плащ. И продолжала смотреть на него, как на людоеда.

Блад решил, что надо прояснить ситуацию и расставить все точки над i.

— Да не бойся, глупышка. Я тебя не трону. Даю слово!

Девчонка, кажется, не особо поверила его словам. Возможно, она поступала правильно. Разве можно верить обещаниям наемника?

И все же Блад предпринял еще одну попытку ее успокоить.

— Послушай, милочка... я бы тебя отпустил хоть сейчас, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Тебе лучше подождать здесь хотя бы пару часов, пока остальные не заснут, а потом иди с Богом. Так как тебя зовут?

— М-марго, — тихо ответила девица, продолжая смотреть на него исподлобья...

* * *

Питер Блад сидел, глядя на камин, медленно потягивая вино из горла бутылки.

И угрюмо размышлял о том, что решил сорить деньгами не в самое подходящее время. Возможно, стоило потратить выданное жалование на более важные и полезные вещи... например, экипировку к предстоящему походу...

«Интересно, на что я теперь куплю лошадь?»

Он покосился на кровать, где, забившись в угол, сидела девчонка. Глаза ее были закрыты. Но он сомневался, что она спала.

В дверь тихо постучали, и Марго тут же вздрогнула, с ужасом уставившись на Блада.

Он встал с кресла, махнув ей рукой, и подошел к двери. Открыл.

На пороге стояла Мари, здешняя служанка. Она кокетливо улыбнулась ему, пытаясь заглянуть в комнату. Но Блад стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, преграждая ей путь.

— Вот, зашла проверить, не нужно ли вам чего, — прошептала Мари. — Я слышала, ты отбил у господина Вернера нашу Марго...

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — вежливо улыбнулся Блад, продолжая придерживать дверь. — Ты очень заботливая, Мари.

— Надеюсь... у вас все в порядке? — поинтересовалась Мари, подмигнув ему.

— О, да, все просто замечательно, — заверил ее Блад. А потом добавил: — Ну, раз уж ты здесь, то, будь любезна, принеси мне еще вина и чего-нибудь перекусить.

Мари хихикнула, указав на корзину, которая стояла на полу возле нее.

— Я так и знала, что ты это попросишь.

— Ты прелесть, Мари! — Блад легко тронул ее за щеку, а потом взял корзину. — Я у тебя в долгу!

И, прежде чем она успела ответить, захлопнул дверь.

— Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться, — сказал Блад, указав на еду и вино девушке, сидевшей на его кровати.

Марго покачала головой.

— Я не голодна, спасибо, — ответила она тихо.

Блад пожал плечами и принялся вынимать содержимое корзины на стол.

Потом, чтобы немного приободрить девушку, оглянулся и сказал:

— Не переживай, милочка, через пару недель наш полк уйдет на войну, и вы можете вздохнуть спокойно.

Но эти слова, похоже, не особо ее порадовали.

Он увидел, что губы Марго дрогнули, а потом она сказала со вздохом:

— Да, вы уйдете, но придут другие...

Тут ее голос дрогнул, и она снова принялась шмыгать носом.

— Эй... — Блад тревожно посмотрел на нее. — Не плачь! Еще этого мне не хватало!..

* * *

 _Январь 1685г._

 _Англия, гавань Бриджуотера_

— Марго, не плачь, — сказал Блад снова.

Кто-то осторожно тормошил его за плечо.

— Сейчас... — простонал он, пытаясь открыть глаза. — Уже иду...

— Мистер Блад, — произнес мужской голос. — Сэр!..

Он открыл глаза и уставился на темную фигуру, стоявшую возле койки.

Это был Джереми Питт, еще больше осунувшийся и похудевший за последние дни.

— В чем дело? — слабо пробормотал Блад, пытаясь прогнать сонливость.

Он чувствовал сильный озноб и, проведя ладонью по лбу, вытер капли пота.

Рука сильно дрожала, и Блад поспешил убрать ее, чтобы его слабость не так бросалась в глаза.

Впрочем, судя по тому, как глазел на него шкипер, кое-что скрыть не удалось.

— Вы... в порядке, сэр? — осторожно спросил Питт, наблюдая, как доктор пытается сесть.

— Проклятая качка, — проворчал Блад, криво улыбнувшись. — Всю душу вымотала. Так что же стряслось?

— Мне очень жаль, сударь, — сказал Питт, сделав глубокий вдох, — но мы не сможем отвезти вас в Дублин.

Блад окончательно проснулся и осознал, что качки нет. Впервые за много дней.

— У нас треснула стеньга, и пришлось срочно укрываться в Бриджуотере, — говорил Питт. — Кажется, мы застрянем здесь надолго, сэр. Сами понимаете, ремонт и все дела...

Блад встал и подошел к небольшому иллюминатору. Посмотрел наружу.

Действительно, они стояли на якоре, и чуть поодаль, в туманной дымке дождя виднелись черепичные крыши домов.

Блад прислонился к холодному стеклу воспаленным лбом и стоял так некоторое время, пытаясь прогнать слабость.

— Мы, конечно, вернем вам деньги, сэр, — говорил Питт. — Уверен, вы сможете найти здесь другой корабль, идущий в Ирландию...

И он принялся совать ему в руку кошелек с деньгами.

Блад бросил на них рассеянный взгляд. Он уже не смотрел в окно, но перед глазами все равно стоял туман.

— Вы, кажется, неправильно посчитали, мистер Питт, — сказал он ровным голосом. — Здесь слишком много денег.

И он протянул излишек обратно.

— Все посчитано верно, сэр, — уверенно ответил шкипер, упрямо возвращая ему кошелек. — Берите же!

Блад криво улыбнулся и сунул кошелек в карман.

— Я сойду здесь на берег, — сказал он шкиперу. — В конце концов, этот город тоже мне не чужой...

Питт посмотрел на него с легким удивлением, но сумел сдержать рвущийся с уст вопрос и сказал только:

— Шлюпка пойдет через час, сэр. Так что поторопитесь.


	15. Приглашение на обед

**15\. Приглашение на обед**

Оставшийся до отправления шлюпки час Блад потратил на приведение себя в порядок. Он не сомневался, что остальные члены команды и пассажиры тоже заняты именно этим.

Теперь, когда проклятая качка, наконец, прекратилась, можно было позволить себе нормально побриться и умыться теплой водой. Юнга притащил ему полный кувшин и таз по первой просьбе.

Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Блад аж вздрогнул: до того жуткое лицо глядело оттуда. На щеках торчала черная щетина, под глазами — темные круги. Он провел рукой по подбородку, отмечая, что глаза лихорадочно блестят.

«Может, оно и к лучшему, что мы сделали остановку в Бриджуотере, — подумал он, соскребая кинжалом намыленную щетину. Бритва затерялась где-то в недрах мешка, и он воспользовался привычным походным способом. — Сойду здесь на берег, немного отлежусь, разберусь с чертовой рукой...»

Краем глаза он заметил юнгу, стоявшего в дверях с разинутым ртом.

Блад обернулся к нему, вытирая лицо полотенцем.

— Ловко вы, доктор! — сказал мальчишка, указав на кинжал.

Блад ухмыльнулся.

— Мистер Питт просил передать, что шлюпка ждет, — сказал юнга, вспомнив о цели своего появления.

Блад убрал полотенце и одернул камзол.

— Я готов, — сказал он, подхватывая тяжелый дорожный мешок с вещами. Шпага брякнула о переборку.

Следуя за парнишкой, Блад поднялся на палубу и увидел, что гугеноты все столпились наверху, также одетые во все чистое. Лица у них были торжественные и серьезные. Пастор как раз закончил читать очередной отрывок из Библии.

Блад посмотрел на небо. Оно было серое и затянутое облаками, но, по счастью, дождя не было.

Мистер Питт и его кузен стояли возле трапа, также нарядные и причесанные. Рука Бартоломью все еще была на перевязи.

— Ну что ж, с Богом! — сказал шкипер, посмотрев на пассажиров.

Гугеноты начали грузиться в шлюпку. Детей и женщин спускали в специальной беседке.

Блад мог понять желание людей поскорее покинуть палубу корабля и оказаться на твердой земле. Пусть это чужая страна, но все равно лучше, чем бездна под ногами.

«Посмотрю, насколько истории матушки близки к истине», — подумал Блад, вглядываясь в город, скрытый в туманной пелене. Она была родом откуда-то из этих мест. И часто говорила о Бриджуотере, описывала прекрасные яблоневые сады, в которых утопали окрестные фермы и усадьбы. Жалела, что не может показать ему всю эту красоту...

Также она иногда говорила о своей тетке, жившей где-то здесь. Блад наморщил лоб, вспоминая ее имя.

Родичи не одобрили замужество его матери, и почти не общались с ней после этого. Блад не был уверен, что кто-нибудь из этого семейства будет рад его появлению... но попытка не пытка, чем черт не шутит? Когда еще у него будет такой шанс?

Спуск по штормтрапу в шлюпку стал для Блада настоящей пыткой. Плечо разболелось невыносимо, и даже принятый накануне лауданум не помогал.

Стиснув зубы, Блад занял свое место, чувствуя, что на лбу выступил пот, а по телу бежит мелкая дрожь.

— Помогите, сэр! — услышал он голос Питта сверху.

Подняв глаза, Блад увидел, что матросы аккуратно спускают в шлюпку очередную даму. Он встал и помог ей выпутаться из люльки.

«Хуже уже не будет», — подумал он, стараясь не вскрикнуть он дергающей боли в плече при каждом движении.

И дал себе (в который раз) клятву заняться проклятой раной как только окажется на берегу.

Французы галдели непрерывно, глядя на приближающийся берег. Блад понял из их разговоров, что некоторые из них решили добираться до Бристоля по суше, а часть поселится в гостинице на время ремонта корабля.

Сам он молчал, нахохлившись, закутавшись в плащ.

Рядом с ним сидели Джереми Питт и его кузен. Они обсуждали предстоящий визит к каким-то родичам, которые жили в Бриджуотере.

— Ах, горячий стейк, Джереми! — Бартоломью закрыл глаза, причмокнув.

— С кровью! — добавил шкипер, проведя рукой по животу. — Господи, Барт, кажется, я сейчас готов съесть целого быка!

Блад сглотнул. В животе при упоминании о жарком пробежала судорога. Всю неделю, пока пробирались к Англии по штормовому морю, они питались всухомятку, и во рту не было ни капли горячего. А от сырости сухари покрылись плесенью, и вкус у них стал совершенно... неописуемый.

— ...и пудинг. Ты помнишь, какой они сделали чудесный пудинг в прошлый наш визит? — продолжал вспоминать Бартоломью.

— Я написал им о пудинге, — заверил его Джереми. — Надеюсь, они его приготовят.

Блад постарался не слушать эти разговоры и принялся глядеть на удаляющийся от них корабль.

Разговор между шкипером и помощником вдруг стих.

Блад не выдержал и оглянулся на них. Обнаружил, что они смотрят на него, то и дело переглядываясь.

Наконец, придя к какому-то решению, шкипер окликнул его.

— Мистер Блад!

— Да, сэр? — отозвался доктор.

— Вы уже решили, где остановитесь на берегу?

Блад пожал плечами.

— Подыщу подходящую гостиницу. А там поглядим.

Шкипер и помощник снова переглянулись.

— Быть может... — сказал Джереми Питт, чуть запинаясь, — вы окажете нам честь и отобедаете с нами?

Блад был удивлен. И ответил откровенно, то, что думал:

— Вы очень любезны, мистер Питт. Но мне бы не хотелось доставлять вам неудобство...

Тут он замолчал, надеясь, что они поймут его без слов.

— Вы очень много сделали для всех нас в плавании, доктор, — Питт оказался настойчивым малым. — И мы просто хотим отблагодарить вас за это.

— Поможете нам разделаться с обедом, который готовят наши тетушки. Они всегда накрывают такой большой стол, что хватит на полк, — усмехнулся Бартоломью.

— Хорошо, — Блад улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Уговорили!

Шкипер и помощник снова принялись шептаться, пихая друг друга в бок.

А Блад постарался выбросить из головы любую мысль о жареном мясе... но тщетно...


	16. Сестры Питт

**16\. Сестры Питт**

— Боже мой, Джереми! Барт! Как же вы похудели!

Блад стоял в стороне, стараясь не оглохнуть от женского щебета.

Его спутники были окружены двумя белокурыми дамами, которые с визгом и рыданиями повисли у них на шее прямо на улице, возле дома.

— Что с рукой? — ойкнула одна из них, заметив перевязь у помощника штурмана.

— Все в порядке с рукой, чуток повредил в шторм. Тихо, девочки! Вы меня задушите! — гудел Бартоломью Питт, а потом приподнял одну из девушек здоровой рукой. Та взвизгнула, пытаясь освободиться. И это вызвало смех у помощника шкипера.

— Вы все-таки сумасшедшие, — принялась отчитывать их вторая леди, — мы чуть с ума не сошли, получив утром вашу записку! Зачем так рисковать и плыть в такой шторм?..

— Ну вот, началось, — многозначительно проворчал Бартоломью, посмотрев на Джереми.

— Тетушки, мы голодные... — произнес шкипер вкрадчивым голосом. — Быть может, нам сначала отобедать, а потом уже...

Он не договорил, увидев, что обе девушки уставились на их спутника.

— А это мистер Блад, наш гость, — поспешил представить своего спутника Джереми. — Он тоже плыл с нами на одном корабле.

Блад поклонился двум дамам, постаравшись сделать это настолько грациозно, насколько возможно с мешком на плече.

— Он доктор, — вставил Бартоломью. — Если бы не он, моей руке было бы гораздо хуже...

Блад посмотрел на двух женщин, чувствуя, что голова начинает идти кругом. То ли у него двоилось в глазах, то ли...

Бартоломью хохотнул, заметив выражение его лица.

— Да, мистер Блад, они у нас похожи как две капли воды. Сами путаемся постоянно. Правда, Энни? — и он посмотрел на ту, которая стояла слева.

— Я — Рози, — строго ответила та, вздохнув. — Пора бы это запомнить, Барт!

— Я — Энни, — та, что справа, сделала быстрый книксен, продолжая смотреть на Блада.

Обе дамы были в белоснежных накрахмаленных чепцах, из-под которых выглядывали пушистые длинные волосы цвета спелой пшеницы. Две пары голубых глаз уставились на него с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Их красоту немного портили серые строгие платья.

— Тетушки? — пробормотал Блад, все еще пытаясь справиться с удивлением. Пока он шел сюда, его воображение нарисовало совсем другие образы... и то, что он увидел сейчас, совершенно не соответствовало ожиданиям.

Джереми Питт засмеялся.

— Вы не первый, док, кто так попадается, — сказал он. — Никто не верит, что Рози и Энн...

— Обед стынет, господа! — строго оборвала их та, что стояла справа. — Давайте не будем топтаться на пороге!

— Доктор? — вторая, которую вроде бы звали Рози, продолжала рассматривать Блада с головы до ног. Ее взгляд остановился на длинной шпаге, притороченной к его мешку с вещами.

— Бакалавр медицины, — подтвердил Блад, выпрямившись и по-военному щелкнув каблуками. — Помимо всего прочего.

Мисс Питт чуть качнула головой и попятилась к дому, показывая ему путь. Но Блад заметил, что в глазах ее появилась легкая настороженность...

* * *

Блад чувствовал себя странно. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он сидит за столом не в доме тетушек Питт, а в родительском доме в Дублине. Здесь было также чисто и уютно, и горел огонь в камине.

Он услышал быстрые шаги и медленно поднял глаза, посмотрев на дверь в гостиную комнату. На мгновение ему почудилось, что вот-вот войдет мать с подносом в руках.

Там действительно стояла женщина, и в руках у нее был поднос. Но теперь Блад видел, что она совершенно не похожа на матушку.

Он потряс головой и провел рукой по глазам, отгоняя видение.

— Пудинг, мальчики! — прощебетала Энни.

Или Рози?

Блад не был уверен, что угадал. Сестры Питт в течение всего обеда сновали вокруг стола, меняя блюда, и не прекращали щебетать.

Бартоломью издал радостный стон, увидев новое блюдо.

— Док, вы должны это отведать! Наши тетушки готовят лучший пудинг в Бриджуотере. А быть может, во всей Англии!

— С удовольствием, сэр, — ответил Блад, надеясь, что его соседи по столу не заметят выступившей на его лбу испарины. — Я не ел нормального пудинга лет десять...

— Что-то вы совсем не попробовали жаркое! — укорила его одна из тетушек.

Энни?

Блад чувствовал, что совершенно запутался, кто есть кто.

— Оно вам не понравилось? — вторая дама уже накладывала ему на тарелку огромный кусок пудинга.

— Нет-нет, что вы! — поспешно ответил Блад, почувствовав, что если он ответит утвердительно, дамы будут смертельно оскорблены. — Просто... хотелось оставить место для вашего пудинга! — выкрутился он.

— Ну, надеюсь, он придется вам по душе, — сказала тетушка.

Блад уставился на тарелку.

На самом деле, он был чудовищно сыт, вдобавок ко всему, плечо снова ныло, и доктор чувствовал, что зря сел рядом с камином, потому что его снова начала бить лихорадка.

Девушки уже успели расспросить Бартоломью и Джереми о прошедшем плавании. Укорили за безрассудство и авантюру с гугенотами.

— Вы должны быть осторожнее! — взмолилась Энни.

Или Рози?

— Пообещайте, что больше не будете так рисковать! — потребовала Рози.

Или Энни?

Блад закрыл глаза на мгновение, слушая женские голоса.

Боже, как же он отвык от всего этого... Простой обед в кругу семьи... когда это было с ним в последний раз?..

— Честное слово, это в последний раз! — заверил тетушек Джереми, тайком ослабляя ремень на штанах.

— Да, мы больше не будем, — пробасил Бартоломью, улыбнувшись.

— Ну, доктор? — голос мисс Питт вывел Блада из задумчивого оцепенения. — Что скажете о нашем пудинге?

Блад вздрогнул и уставился на нее. Обнаружил, что сидит с куском пудинга на вилке. Он послушно пихнул его в рот и прожевал.

— Божественно! — сказал он, улыбнувшись. — Прямо как у моей матушки!

И осекся, заметив, что светлые брови на личике мисс Питт сошлись на переносице.

— Этого не может быть, сэр! — возмутилась она, вздернув подбородок. — Никто не готовит такой пудинг, как у нас!

— Ох... — протянул Барт, толкнув Джереми в бок локтем. — Надо было предупредить доктора насчет...

Блад поспешил исправить свою оплошность.

— Я хотел сказать, что он похож на пудинг, который готовила моя покойная матушка, мисс Питт. Она родом из этих мест, знаете ли, так что вполне могло случиться, что...

— Мы никому не даем наш рецепт! — отрезала мисс Питт.

Рози. Теперь Блад знал точно. Он уже отметил, что она была более резкой, чем ее смешливая сестра.

— Так вы, оказывается, в какой-то степени наш земляк? — Джереми Питт поспешил сменить тему беседы, заодно и выручить доктора из неловкого положения. — Ваша матушка жила в Бриджуотере? Как интересно...

— А мы-то с Джереми думали, что вы — ирландец! — добавил Барт.

Питт толкнул его ногой под столом, но поздно. Сестры Питт уже уставились на Блада, приподняв брови.

— Ирландец? — переспросили они растерянно.

Блад улыбнулся, чувствуя, что лица женщин неожиданно расплылись в неясные бледные пятна.

— Наполовину, — услышал он свой бодрый голос. — Моя мать была англичанка. Да, ее семья жила в Бриджуотере. Возможно, вы слышали о них?..

— Мы знаем почти всех, кто здесь живет, — кивнула Энни.

Или все-таки Рози?

Блад смахнул пот со лба, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лицах девушек.

— Ее девичье имя было Розмари Йорк, — сказал он, моргая. Туман перед глазами не исчезал.

Сестры Питт переглянулись и принялись обсуждать вслух, жили ли в городе Йорки, кто, когда и где.

Блад закрыл глаза, надеясь, что слабость пройдет.

— Доктор... — он услышал голос Джереми Питта, идущий как будто издалека. — С вами все в порядке? Доктор? Эй!..

Это было последнее, что услышал Блад...


	17. Старая рана

**17\. Старая рана**

 _весна 1683г_

 _Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»_

* * *

— Возьми меня с собой! — Марго умоляюще смотрела на него. — Не оставляй здесь!

Блад качал головой, криво улыбаясь.

— Не могу, милая. Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь. Мы идем на войну. Женщинам там не место.

— Нет, я понимаю! — горячо возражала она. — И я знаю, что многие офицеры берут с собой женщин. Мари говорила…

Блад тяжело вздохнул, поглядев вверх, на потолок.

— Марго, наивное дитя, ты не представляешь, что это за жизнь… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— В любом случае она не хуже, чем жизнь здесь! — упрямилась девушка. — Лейтенант, я не буду тебе в тягость! Обещаю! Я… я могу готовить тебе еду… буду помогать по хозяйству… стирать… чистить оружие…

Блад заглянул ей в глаза.

— Марго… какое хозяйство? О чем ты говоришь? Боже мой!

Он провел рукой по лицу, не зная, как объяснить этой девушке, что за жизнь была у дам, которые увязывались за армиями, выступавшими в военный поход.

— Мы идем на войну, малышка. Это страшно, отвратительно… постоянные марши, бои, стрельба, кровь… Нет-нет, даже не вздумай!

— Я не могу оставаться тут, неужели ты не понимаешь? — вздохнула она в отчаянии. — Я хочу быть с тобой!

Блад закусил губу, глядя в сторону.

«Надо было съехать отсюда раньше, — укорил он себя. — Тогда не было бы так тяжело…»

— Марго… со мной может случиться на войне всякое, — медленно и терпеливо принялся объяснять он. — Меня могут ранить…

— И тогда я могла бы ухаживать за тобой, — горячо произнесла она. — Мари говорила, что многие солдаты для этого и берут с собой женщин…

— В конце концов, меня могут убить, — перебил ее Блад. — И что ты будешь делать, если это случится со мной? Здесь ты в безопасности, но там…

Он покачал головой и замолчал. Потом строго посмотрел на нее.

— Нет. Я этого не допущу.

— Но здесь тоже не лучше! — Ее губы задрожали, а глаза подозрительно заблестели.

Блад провел рукой по ее щеке и сказал твердо:

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, Марго. Обязательно придумаю. Найду способ вытащить тебя отсюда. Просто дай мне время подумать, хорошо?

Марго посмотрела на него слегка недоверчиво.

— Не обманешь? Мари говорила, что…

Блада почувствовал легкое раздражение, когда она упомянула о Мари.

— Даю слово. Теперь веришь?

Марго кивнула, моргая.

* * *

 _Август 1684 г._

 _Испанская Фландрия_

— Еще немного продержитесь, лейтенант, — пропыхтел корнет Вернер, ползя следом за Бладом по размокшей от дождя земле. — Совсем чуть-чуть осталось, и будем отдыхать. Вон до тех кустов надо добраться!

Блад стиснул зубы, стараясь не обращать внимания на пульсирующую боль в простреленном плече, и сделал еще один рывок вперед.

Одежда на них была промокшая и грязная. В сапогах хлюпала вода, волосы слиплись в косицы.

Они ползли всю ночь. По болотистой фламандской земле, вздрагивая от малейшего шороха или шелеста. Ожидая каждую минуту, что на них выскочит испанский разъезд.

Блад чувствовал, что, несмотря на повязку, наспех наложенную Вернером, рана продолжает кровоточить. И весь путь, который он проделал по чертову болоту, щедро полит его кровью.

«Надо заново перевязать плечо», — подумал он отстранено.

— Ничего… выберемся, — твердил немец сквозь зубы. Он говорил по-французски, но очень скверно, периодически путая слова и их окончания. Иногда начинал ругаться, особенно когда вспоминал последний бой и то, что проклятые испанцы прорвали их оборону и смогли окружить. Они держались до последнего, зная, что пощады от врага не дождешься, ведь с наемниками испанцы в последние дни не особо церемонились. Надеялись, что подкрепление придет.

Но оказалось, что все это время их армия отступала. И сейчас на много миль окрест тянется испанская территория.

Блад дополз до ложбинки и остановился на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух. За ночь он основательно замерз, и теперь все тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь.

Очнулся оттого, что Вернер тряс его и шлепал по щекам.

— Donnerwetter!1 Не смей терять сознание, ты, hundesohn!2 — прошипел он, еще раз его встряхнув. — Мы еще должны накостылять этим свиньям за наших ребят! Помнишь?

— Д-да… — Блад попытался посмотреть на него, но не мог открыть глаза. Страшная слабость навалилась на него, в ушах звенело, перед глазами плыли радужные круги.

Холодно, черт побери, до чего же холодно!..

«Очень скверно», — подумал он.

— Йоганн, — негромко обратился Блад к немцу через некоторое время. Они залегли в кустарнике, намереваясь переждать еще один день, чтобы ночью продолжить путь. — Я вас задерживаю. Возможно, завтра придется прорываться с боем. А я сейчас не очень на это способен…

Вернер хмыкнул и оглянулся на остальных солдат, догнавших их и залегших неподалеку.

— Пфе! — сказал немец. — Не дурите, лейтенант. Мы уже решили, что выберемся все вместе.

— Если будете цепляться за меня, то не выберется никто, — Блад говорил откровенно. — Идите без меня. Я… как-нибудь выкручусь. Вы же знаете, какой я ловкий.

— Помнится, вы говорили, что больше в плен не пойдете, — мрачно ответил Вернер.

Блад покачал головой, неуклюже пытаясь затянуть повязку потуже.

— Не пойду.

— Тогда заткнитесь и не действуйте мне на нервы! — зарычал немец. — Завтра мы прорвемся. Все или никто!

Блад замолчал на некоторое время.

Вернер не выдержал и снова принялся его тормошить.

— Эй… эй!

— Йоганн… — Блад еле ворочал языком. — Не давайте мне спать… хорошо? Или… оставьте здесь…

Немец снова тихо выругался…

* * *

 _Январь 1685 года, Англия, Бриджуотер_

— Несколько дней пусть пьет вот этот настой, — бубнил незнакомый ему голос. — И строгий постельный режим…

Блад открыл глаза и некоторое время пытался сфокусировать взгляд.

— Он… выживет, доктор? — на сей раз голос был женским и заметно дрожал.

— Я прочистил рану и извлек осколок. Воспаление сильное, и удивительно, как он продержался на ногах так долго, — ответил мужчина. — Очень крепкий организм. И ужасная беспечность! — в голосе послышалось неодобрение. — Но, благодарение Господу, вы вызвали меня вовремя. Еще пара дней, и вряд ли удалось бы что-то сделать.

— Так в ране… остался осколок? — прохрипел Блад, не выдержав. — Черт побери… я думал, что…

— Он очнулся! — снова женский голос. — Слава Богу!

Блад увидел над собой светлое пятно.

— Да, крупный осколок, — добавил мужчина, подойдя к нему и принявшись щупать пульс. — Что за бездарь обрабатывал вашу рану, сударь?

Блад улыбнулся. Точнее, попытался это сделать.

Вряд ли стоило рассказывать доктору о том, что за те дни, пока они выбирались из окружения, рана успела немного закрыться, и ее просто не стали трогать.

— Ладно… мне уже пора уходить, — сказал врач, закончив рассматривать зрачки Блада. — Вот, держите на память!

И он сунул Бладу в руку кусочек свинца.

— Строгий постельный режим, сэр! Не забывайте об этом! — повторил он, спускаясь по лестнице.

* * *

1 Donnerwetter! – (нем.) черт возьми!

2 Hundesohn – (нем.) сукин сын


	18. Неловкое положение

**18\. Неловкое положение**

 _Весна 1683 г._

 _Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»_

* * *

— Почему вы так много пьете, месье Блад? — осмелилась спросить Марго.

Питер Блад действительно уже допивал вторую бутылку из корзины, принесенной Мари. Прежде чем ответить, он сделал последний долгий глоток вина и поставил пустую бутылку на пол возле кресла. Склонил голову набок, разглядывая девицу, устроившуюся на его постели.

— Это успокаивает, — сказал он. — Избавляет от некоторых неприятных мыслей… и воспоминаний.

Он уставился на огонь в камине, помрачнев.

— Воспоминаний… о войне? — продолжала любопытствовать девушка.

Блад коротко кивнул, не глядя на нее.

— О войне… и не только. Когда выпиваешь, они становятся… не такими _реальными_.

Марго поерзала на кровати, потом снова спросила, сдвинув брови:

— Но если война оставляет такие неприятные воспоминания… почему вы снова идете на нее?

Блад посмотрел ей в глаза. Задумался на некоторое время. А потом ответил, спокойно, чуть скривив губы в усмешке:

— Это занятно… но, когда я на войне, воспоминания меня не беспокоят.

Он откинулся в кресле и вздохнул.

— Хотя, подозреваю, Танжер так просто забыть не удастся…

И Блад замолчал, хмуро глядя перед собой. Уже полгода как он покинул этот проклятый город, но все равно каждую ночь, стоило смежить веки, то, что довелось там повидать, вставало перед глазами в мельчайших деталях…

— Неужели нет другого способа, кроме этого? — спросила Марго, указав на пустую бутылку.

— Есть еще один и весьма действенный, — негромко ответил Блад, пристально разглядывая девушку. — Но сегодня я, пожалуй, им не воспользуюсь.

Наверное он смотрел на нее слишком откровенно, потому что Марго съежилась под плащом, залившись ярким румянцем.

Блад пружинисто поднялся с кресла и подошел к двери. Распахнул ее и прислушался.

— Кажется, все разошлись, — сказал он и оглянулся на Марго. — Думаю, ты можешь вернуться к себе. Спасибо за компанию и спокойной ночи. Впрочем, вернее будет пожелать тебе доброго утра.

Но девушка осталась сидеть на кровати, глядя на дверь с недоверием и опаской.

Блад вопросительно приподнял бровь, посмотрев на нее.

Марго поежилась и тихо выдавила:

— А вы уверены… что они все ушли?

Блад вздохнул и решительно подошел к ней.

— Так… понятно. Пошли! Я тебя провожу!

Он дошел с ней до комнат, где жила прислуга. Марго по-прежнему была закутана в плащ, и края его волочились по полу.

Уже подходя к дверям, Блад не выдержал и спросил:

— Если так боишься, то какого… — тут он немного запнулся и быстро поправил себя: — зачем вообще во все это ввязалась?

Блад не собирался читать ей морали, но волей-неволей вырвалось. Возможно, девчонка права, и он слишком много выпил сегодня?

Марго оторопело посмотрела на него.

— Я… я не думала… — ответила она, сумев совладать с эмоциями. — Я не знала… Мой дядя сказал, что пристроит меня на работу… и я…

Голос ее начал дрожать, и Блад мысленно проклял себя за то, что спросил.

— О, месье Блад! — появление трактирщика прервало их беседу. — А я как раз хотел с вами поговорить!

Блад мрачно посмотрел на месье Оливье, чувствуя, как его медленно, но верно разбирает злость.

Ну и родственнички у девицы!

Марго замерла, глядя на трактирщика в смущении. Блад краем глаза заметил, что щеки и даже шея девушки порозовели.

— О чем же, сударь? — спросил Блад, стиснув зубы.

Некоторое время трактирщик выглядел в чем-то сомневающимся. Но потом, видимо, принял решение и поинтересовался самым любезным тоном:

— Надеюсь, вам понравилась наша новенькая девочка, месье? — и Оливье покосился на Марго. — Она, возможно, не такая понятливая, как Мари, но…

Блад не дал ему договорить.

— Я в полном восторге от Марго. Что-то еще?

Трактирщик сцепил руки.

— Собственно, я насчет денег…

Блад сердито взмахнул рукой.

— Каких еще денег, черт побери? — прорычал он, чувствуя, что сдерживать раздражение становится все тяжелее. — Разве я уже не заплатил тебе, чертов скряга?!

Оливье вздрогнул и заморгал, но нашел силы договорить:

— Вы неправильно меня поняли, месье! Я хотел сказать, что вы заплатили слишком щедро! Очень рад, что вам понравилась девчонка, но никто еще не называл меня обманщиком или бесчестным… поэтому я хотел бы вернуть вам остальную сумму. Лишнего мне не надо!

Блад выдохнул, почувствовав, как с плеч будто камень свалился.

«Значит, я все-таки куплю коня», — пронеслось у него в голове.

— Или, если господин лейтенант пожелает, вы можете забрать эту девицу себе на содержание, пока живете здесь, — договорил Оливье, красноречиво посмотрев на Марго. — Раз уж она так вам понравилась…

Блад уставился на трактирщика, приоткрыв рот.

Потом посмотрел на Марго. Та уже была пунцовой до самых кончиков ушей.

Видимо, лицо у него было весьма выразительным, потому что трактирщик поспешил извиниться:

— Впрочем, могу предложить кого-нибудь более опытного. Ту же Мари. Мне показалось, она тоже вам приглянулась…

Блад больше не мог сдерживаться.

— Ах ты, свинья! — выдохнул он и схватил толстого трактирщика за ворот рубахи. Швырнул к стене, чувствуя, что его трясет от бешенства.

Марго завизжала, и к ее крику вскоре присоединились вопли других девиц, выглянувших из своих комнат на шум.

Это заставило Блада опомниться и выпустить перепуганного и слегка придушенного трактирщика.

Он оглянулся на полуодетых девиц, столпившихся на безопасном расстоянии. И поднял руки в жесте извинения.

— Все в порядке, дамы. Идите к себе!

Женщины юркнули обратно в свои комнаты, тихо что-то обсуждая. Трактирщик судорожно тер шею, отступив от ирландца на изрядное расстояние.

Блад повернулся к Марго, которая стояла у стены, испуганно глядя на него. И постарался говорить как можно мягче. Это было трудно, потому что его все еще трясло от ярости.

— Считай, ты этого не слышала, хорошо? Иди к себе и забудь про это гнусное предложение. Я тебя не трону, как и обещал.

Реакция девушки оказалась совсем не такой, как он ожидал.

Губы ее задрожали, а по щекам побежали слезы.

— В чем дело? — спросил Блад в недоумении.

— З-значит, мне придется вернуться к господину Вернеру… — выдавила она, наконец.

— О, дьявольщина! — вырвалось у Блада.

«Видимо придется обойтись без лошади»…

И он снова повернулся к трактирщику…

* * *

 _Январь 1685 г._

 _Англия, Бриджуотер_

— Мне очень жаль, что я вас так переполошил, — извинился Блад, глядя на Джереми Питта, который стоял возле кровати, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — ненавижу доставлять неудобства!

Шкипер пожал плечами, переглянувшись со своими тетушками, которые также были рядом, держа поднос с ужином.

— Мы просто выполнили свой христианский долг, — ответила Рози.

— Тем не менее, завтра я переселюсь в гостиницу, — решительно сказал Блад, пытаясь сесть в кровати. — Не хотелось бы злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.

— Это вовсе не так! — горячо возразила Энни, поставив поднос на стол возле кровати. — И вы еще слишком слабы!

— Уверяю вас, мисс, это обманчивое впечатление. Я чувствую себя очень хорошо.

Тут Блад даже не кривил душой. Впервые за полгода он чувствовал прилив сил и бодрости.

— Да вы такой худой, что вас того гляди ветром унесет! — не выдержала Рози, пытаясь сунуть ему в руки тарелку с какой-то аппетитно пахнущей снедью.

— Я не худой, — серьезным голосом ответил Блад, взяв тарелку. — Я подтянутый!

Две дамы некоторое время смотрели на него в недоумении. Питт не выдержал и фыркнул. А потом попытался вмешаться в разговор.

— Возможно, доктор прав, тетушки. Мы с Бартом не сможем задерживаться здесь надолго, нам еще надо отремонтировать нашу шхуну и доставить груз в Бристоль. Не хотелось бы ставить мистера Блада… в неловкое положение… — он замялся на мгновение, пытаясь подыскать нужные слова.

Мистер Блад восхитился деликатностью мистера Питта.

В любом случае он не собирался смущать его родственниц своим присутствием в доме. Это было бы поистине черной неблагодарностью за все, что они для него сделали.

— Джереми, тебе не о чем беспокоиться! — заверила племянника Рози.

Или Энни?

Блад по-прежнему с трудом их различал.

— Мы поговорили с миссис Барлоу, — продолжила Рози, улыбаясь. — И она согласилась помочь нам. Так что вы с Бартом можете заниматься своими делами спокойно! Мы справимся!

— Кто такая миссис Барлоу? — тревожно спросил Блад, отодвигая тарелку в сторону.

— Это наша соседка, — пояснила Рози. — Из дома напротив.

— Так… — Блад сел в кровати. — Мистер Питт, быть может, вы посоветуете мне не самую захудалую гостиницу в этом городе? И сколько я вам должен за вызов врача?

Он попытался дотянуться до своего мешка с вещами, лежавшего чуть поодаль.

— Мистер Блад, немедленно вернитесь в постель! — в один голос воскликнули сестры Питт.

Это было сказано настолько властно, что Блад, не ожидавший такой строгости от нежных девиц, повиновался.

— Вот ваше лекарство, сэр! — Рози сунула ему стакан.

Блад взял стакан и послушно выпил его содержимое.

Джереми Питт усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним, а потом, улучив момент, когда обе тетушки вышли из комнаты, подмигнул доктору:

— Батюшка у них служил на королевском флоте, сэр. Все в него пошли. Не советую спорить с ними, доктор. Я вот никогда не спорю. И Барт тоже.

— Ох, вот как? — Блад склонил голову набок. — Спасибо за совет!

— Очень был строгий человек, — продолжил Питт. — Погиб во время очередной заварушки с голландцами под Плимутом. Этот старый дьявол Рюйтер тогда потопил и пожег много наших кораблей…

Блад кивнул, старательно изображая сочувствие. И решил не заговаривать при сестрах Питт о голландском адмирале, под началом которого ему довелось служить…


End file.
